Beloved of the Sea
by babeycakes09
Summary: Misty and Ash thought they would be together forever. Now Ash is getting married and Misty has to face the harsh reality of being alone. The unexpected arrival of Gary Oak may just be her saving grace. EGOSHIPPING
1. One

**Never in my life did I think I would ship Gary and Misty, yet here I am, shipping Gary and Misty. Enjoy bitties.**

* * *

 _"Do you think we will be together forever?" He asks softly. Misty looks up from her sprawled out position on the gym floor, the magazine in her hands long forgotten. In the background, she can faintly hear her Pokemon playing with his, enjoying their time together._

 _"Why do you ask?" She questions skeptically, wondering what brought about this worry. Ash sighs gently, his eyes darting all around the room landing on any and everything that isn't Misty._

 _Moments pass before he finally lets out a little chuckle, his eyes meeting her's. "We're young, babe. We have our whole lives ahead of us, you know? So many things can happen. You're beautiful, Misty, any guy would want you. What if one day, you decide you don't want this anymore?" The disappointment laced in his words brings a frown to Misty's lips._

 _She stands and throws a hurt glance in his direction before walking out to the gym balcony that overlooks all of Cerulean City. A spring breeze cools her heated face. Did Ash really think so low of her? Did he really believe she would just up and leave him for someone else?_

 _Hands suddenly wrap around her waist and a hard chest presses against her back. Ash's chin rests on the top of her head. She'd almost forgotten how much he has grown over the years. "I've known you since I was ten, Ash. You and Brock are my only real friends. Our first year together was rough, but once we got through it we were inseparable. I loved you, Ash. I always have and I always will." She turns in his arms, latching herself to his waist. "I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you, Ash."_

 _Ash hugs her tightly, peppering kisses all over her head. "You won't have to, I promise." Misty smiles as reassurance and love swells inside her._

 _..._

*Ash Ketchum & Dawn Berlitz*

*We humbly invite you to celebrate our marriage*

*Please join us on June 20th at sunset in Sunyshore City*

*We hope to see you there*

Misty resists the urge to crumple the paper up and throw it out to sea. Instead she tucks it away and stares out at the water before her. The S.S. Anne speeds along, it's destination being Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region. Azurill nudges Misty's leg, frowning when it gets no response. Why did it have to be this way? Things were going great until they weren't. And now Ash is getting married.

She doesn't know how long has passed before they finally arrive. Dread instantly fills her entire body as she steps into the bustling port. Her hearing becomes muffled and vision goes blurry. People passing by bump into her shoulders every now and then, shooting annoyed glances. Azurill sits atop Misty's foot, trying not to get stepped on.

Relief finally begins to wash over her when her eyes land on a tall, olive-skinned man waving frantically at her from across the port. "Misty!"

* * *

 **Hopefully this was a good intro chapter. I'm a little rusty and have a lot of ongoing stories on this account. Trying to work on my motivation (:**


	2. Two

**Two chapters in two days? The world must be ending.**

* * *

"Brock!" Misty calls out, smiling for the first time in what must be months. Brock wraps his arms around her, hugging her closely. "It's been years! I've missed you so much!"

"You look amazing, Mist! How have you been?" He falters suddenly, his eyes going soft. "Oh, Misty. Are you okay?" Regardless of how long they've been apart, Brock will always know when something is bothering Misty. She had always considered him her older brother and loved him as such.

Misty unwraps herself from his warm embrace and smiles up at him sadly, tears attempting to well in her sea-green eyes. She is determined to not let anyone see her cry this week. "I'm okay. Coping. Let's just say that the Cerulean bar had to literally drag me out of the building three hours after closing when I got the wedding invitation." Brock smiles at her sadly and pinches her cheek.

"It'll be okay. You can always come to me, you know? Both of you are my best friends and I won't take sides but I am always here to support you both."

"I didn't even know they were dating. After we broke up, he just up and left. He didn't even say goodbye. And now here we are, two years later at his wedding." She sighs, picking up Azurill and cradling it in her arms. Brock leads her out of the port and towards the hotel the wedding party will be staying at. Ash and Dawn spared no expense.

"You had met her before, right?" He questions, smiling at the receptionist at the front desk. "Misty Waterflower." He says kindly.

The hotel was disgustingly fancy and over the top in Misty's opinion. Since when was Ash ever a fan of a place so prim and proper? Whenever they would go out, it would be to hole-in-the-wall diners or run down bars. He loved the history and homey feeling that each place gave. He would always joke about how so many people wasted money going to expensive restaurants for bad food when they could go to a dive for delicious, home cooked meals.

Brock thanks the receptionist and hands Misty her key card. Written on the tiny envelope was the number 928. Did this place really have nine floors? The only hotels she stayed at had four or less. "Yeah, I met her a few times when we were younger. She definitely had a crush on Ash but I never thought that he liked her, too." She says flatly. Walking with him to the elevator, she nearly chokes when she sees that this hotel doesn't just have nine floors, but fifteen to be exact. "How can they even afford a place like this?"

"Dawn's grandparents are insanely rich apparently. They were more than happy to pay for all the expenses so their little Dawn could have her dream wedding." He mocks, prompting a hearty laugh from Misty. "Well, here is your room." He smiles stopping in front of room 928. "So, I suppose I will be seeing you tonight at the hotel bar?"

Misty furrows her eyebrows. "Why would I be there?" She questions, opening the door and allowing Azurill to scurry inside to jump on the bed.

"The wedding party is going for dinner and drinks to go over all of the week's plans and activities. Since you are one of Dawn's bridesmaids, it's kind of mandatory that you show up." He chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

A low grumble leaves Misty's throat. "I was the last bridesmaid she chose and I am pretty sure it was out of pity. She doesn't like me at all but probably feels like she owes something to Ash. Honestly, I'm surprised I was even invited to this wedding." She pouts, leaning against the door frame.

Brock rolls his eyes. "Misty, you know Ash would never not invite you. You two may not be together anymore but you both have a bond that none of us will ever really understand." When she doesn't respond and keeps her eyes trained on the floor, he sighs. "Well, I better get going. Suzie is waiting for me."

At the mention of the beautiful breeder, Misty smiles. "How are you two? Will I be attending another wedding not too far off?" She teases.

A wide smile spreads across Brock's face. "We're great. And who knows? Maybe you will." After a quick wink, he is off towards the elevator. With a small sigh, Misty walks into her room, slamming the door behind her.

...

All eyes are on Misty as she walks down the winding staircase leading to the hotel's luxurious restaurant and bar. She wears a deep ocean blue, off the shoulder dress with the tiniest bit of sparkle and a long slit going all the way to her mid-thigh. It is probably the most sophisticated dress she owns. To compliment it, she wears gold platform pumps. It took her a few failed attempts but she can now confidently walk in them. Despite her current situation, that's how she feels right now: confident.

Lovely lighting makes it feel as if the room is dimly sparkling. White columns stand large and wide, breaking up the space evenly. Everyone is dressed so stylishly and although she is dressed just as nicely, Misty can't help but feel slightly out of place. This really isn't the scene of a hot-headed tomboy. She scans through the many people; trying to find someone from the wedding party so she can at least be part of a group. "Misty!" She hears her name being called not far off to the side. May jumps up and down excitedly, waving her arms back and forth.

With a genuine smile gracing her lips, Misty makes her way over, only to be shoved to the side by someone backing up. Her ankle buckles, sending her falling to the side until sturdy hands quickly latch around her waist. Her wide eyes meet dark viridian. A small breath passes her parted lips as she stares up at the strikingly familiar face. "G-Gary?" She murmurs in shock.

"The one and only, Red. I see you're already falling for me." He winks, helping her steady herself.

"Not yet." Misty laughs with an eyebrow raised. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Gary can't help the chuckle that falls past his lips. "I can't remember a time when you weren't trying to be rude." Misty rolls her eyes, but grins anyway. He isn't wrong. "Ashy-boy invited me. Didn't you hear? We are apparently besties now."

"Liar."

"Fine, okay. He invited Gramps and my sister so Delia forced him to include me as well."

"There we go, that's more believable!" Misty casually crosses her arms. "Gosh, I can't remember the last time I've seen you. You look good, Gary." She is slightly shocked by her confession.

Gary seems surprised as well but only for a brief moment. "Thanks, Red. You're looking pretty damn good yourself. I believe the last time we were all together was when Gramps had that cookout at the laboratory. We were about seventeen at the time." His eyes catch someone in the crowd but he quickly focuses back on Misty.

"Yeah, that was quite a long time ago." She murmurs, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You were with Ash at the time. I really thought you two were going to last forever, but I guess that was short lived." As soon as he says it, he freezes, obviously not meaning to say it out loud. His eyes go wide and his mouth parts slightly. "Misty… I didn't mean-"

"You haven't changed a bit, Gary. You're still the arrogant prick you've always been, and that's probably what you'll always be. Enjoy the wedding." She spits in disgust, refusing to show him any weakness. She spins on her heel and storms off towards May. Her stomach drops and tears desperately try to fall but she refuses to let someone as self-absorbed as Gary Oak make her cry.

Misty finally reaches May and is engulfed in a giant hug. "Misty! You look amazing!" She gushes, holding onto Misty's shaking hands. She is so furious her body is struggling to keep calm. All she can do is bite her tongue and try her best to keep from punching someone. "Was that Gary Oak you were just talking to? I can't even remember the last time I've seen him." She says distractedly, trying to look over Misty to spot him.

"You know what?" Misty speaks up after taking a deep breath. "Who cares? How about you and I find the bar before we have to sit through this stupid dinner?" She asks hopefully.

May gives her a sad smile before looping their arms together. "Let's go loosen up."

...

"Are they actually going to show up? I could be taking a hot bath and ordering room service." Misty pouts, leaning back in her chair. Brock pats her shoulder, his other arm resting against the back of Suzie's chair. "Would it be unbridesmaid-like to leave now?" She questions looking at May and Suzie hopefully.

"Yes, Misty." Suzie giggles softly. "I'm sure they'll be here so-"

"Hey everyone! Sorry we are late!" Ash and Dawn approach the table, looking just the slightest bit disheveled. Misty can feel her cheeks redden immediately as her eyes cast downwards, not wanting to make accidental contact with Ash. "We got a little… _distracted_." Dawn grins, nudging a chuckling Ash.

May immediately senses Misty's discomfort, so when no one is paying attention, she makes a gagging face. The sweet gesture does little to make Misty feel better. She takes a deep breath and pours herself a glass of wine, sure to fill it to the top. This is going to be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

 **I literally had to rewrite this chapter three times but I'm somewhat happy w it. Hopefully anyone who read enjoyed (:**


	3. Three

**Enjoy bitties.**

* * *

"Have Tracy and Drew not shown up yet?" Ash questions through the food shoved into his mouth. All eyes turn to Brock who suddenly chokes on his wine from the unexpected attention.

"Uh… I think they said they'd be arriving early tomorrow morning." Brock replies quickly, scrolling through his phone looking for specifics. Leave it to Ash to put Brock on the spot while he is trying to eat. Misty eyes Ash angrily, feeling protective over Brock even though there is no logical reason to be. She just wants more reasons to hate him.

May lets out a long groan. "You invited Drew to be one of your groomsmen? Are you mental?"

Everyone at the table, except Misty of course, laughs heartily. "Please, May. You know you were crushing hard on Drew every time he gave you a rose." Ash teases, raising an eyebrow.

"Was not!" She argues defensively. "I just found him a little charming is all." She shrugs, leaning back in her seat, taking a long swig from her wine glass. "Anyway, what are the plans for the week?"

Dawn swallows hastily as her eyes light up. "The wedding will be on Thursday so we will have to have the rehearsal Wednesday afternoon and then we can all have dinner afterwards."

"What about the bachelor and bachelorette parties?" May questions.

"Well, I know most people have them the night before the wedding but I plan to get hammered and don't want to be hungover on my wedding day so we will have those on Tuesday." She takes a quick bite of her steak before continuing. "I figure since tomorrow is Saturday, it'd be nice for everyone to do their own thing. Maybe do some sight-seeing, hit the bars, and even go to the beach where the wedding will be held. Monday will be a nail and hair day for the girls, all expenses paid of course. It will give us some time to bond."

Ash gulps down a hunk of food. "What are the guys supposed to do?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You all could go get facials." Suzie suggests. "It really does rejuvenate the mind and body, helps relieves stress, and of course, is beneficial for your skin."

"Isn't that a little emasculating?" Ash murmurs, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them oddly. Misty can't help but role her eyes.

Brock lets out a hearty chuckle. "Ash, you let Team Rocket help you dress up as a girl so you could try and battle Erica. I think you'll be fine. Besides, what we aren't going to do is let typical gender norms inhibit us from looking our best on your wedding day. So, thank you Suzie for the suggestion. I'll call the hotel and have them set up an appointment for us." He pecks her cheek, not noticing everyone's stunned faces.

Dawn giggles. "I suppose that's settled. We should all get brunch together on Sunday to go over any last minute things we might have missed." Everyone nods in agreement.

"So, Misty, what have you been up to lately?" May questions curiously.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Dawn chips in.

 _Yeah, because I haven't had the motivation to get out of bed, much less get my hair cut, ever since your stupid fiancé decided to break my heart,_ she thinks to herself. Deciding against being completely rude, Misty goes with a simple answer. "Just gym battles. Some shows. Just trying to get through each day." Her eyes refuse to meet Ash's. She can feel him staring directly at her. Eye contact is something Ash is really big on and it drives him crazy when others don't look him in the eyes.

"Don't be so modest!" Dawn grins. "I heard that not a single trainer has been able to beat you for just about two years."

Misty lets out a scoff, her temper beginning to flare up. "I wonder what happened two years ago." She practically growls, desperately wanting Dawn to back off. Her hand tightens around a full glass of wine, her fourth one to be clear.

Ignoring her comment, Dawn continues. "I also heard from a little birdie that you're quite the bachelorette. You have suitors at your doorstep every day." The tension slowly thickens around the table. May can feel the heat and anger radiating off of Misty's body. "I am happy for you. Who knows, maybe you'll be as happy and in love as Ash and I are one day!" She gushes, squeezing Ash's arm. Misty can't tell if she is being sincere or gloating, and at this point, she doesn't care.

A sharp crack echoes off the high walls and ceiling. Glass shatters to the table as red wine splashes onto the white tablecloth. Everyone sits in silent shock as Misty's fist slowly opens, releasing more broken glass. The rage and adrenaline pumping through her veins numbs the pain as blood begins to flow from her palm, mixing with the glass and wine as it drips.

"M-Misty…" Ash whispers, his face contorted in concern. She won't do it. She won't look at him.

"Please, excuse me." She curls her bleeding hand back into a fist, hoping to stop it from dripping everywhere. As she stands from the table, May and Brock try to stand, too. "No," she breathes out, "please finish your meals." Before anything else can be said, Misty is making a beeline for the bathroom.

She bursts into the empty bathroom and paces around, trying to contain her anger. As she thinks about the conversation that just unraveled, her frustration only continues to build. "I-I can't-" She breathes out harshly, covering her mouth with her bloodied hand, trying to calm her breathing. A choked sob escapes her lips but she pushes it back. She will not cry.

Misty pulls her hand away and sighs when she sees smeared blood all over her chin and mouth. Blood has also dripped onto her dress. She turns the hot water on full blast, ignoring the intense burn as she sticks her hands underneath. Just as she finishes wiping her mouth, simply smearing the blood rather than wiping it away, the door slowly opens.

Gary Oak stands in the doorway, a frown on his face. He closes and locks the door behind him. In his hand is a small, travel-sized medical kit. She glares up at him, her breathing ragged. Opting to say nothing, Gary sets to disinfecting and wrapping her palm. When that is squared away, he wets a cloth and attempts to wipe the remaining blood from Misty's chin. She is quick to snatch it away, mumbling about how she can do it herself.

He nods his head, packing up the medical supplies and heading back to the door. "I know it's hard but try to take deep breaths. Don't let her think she's won." He gives a half-hearted smile before leaving her to her jumbled thoughts. Gary is right. She can't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

Misty glances at herself in the mirror and takes a long, deep breath. With a confident nod of her head, she strides to the door, throwing it open.

"Ouch!" A man squeaks right after the door flies into his face.

Misty gasps audibly. "I am so sor-" Her voice catches in her throat the second, the man is revealed. Ash steps out from behind the door, his tall body looming over Misty's. "And now I'm not sorry at all." She huffs to herself.

"Nice." Ash rolls his eyes. "Listen, I came to apologize for Dawn-"

Misty scoffs. "What? Your girlfriend can't apologize to me herself?" She stares to the side, watching the bartender creatively pour drinks.

"You crushed a glass of wine with just your hand. I think we're all a little scared of you." He argues, giving an annoyed glance in the direction Misty is staring. "Dawn didn't know she was making you upset. S-She just was… trying to be- Oh, for god's sake would you look me in the eyes for once!" He shouts, startling both her and the few people sitting near the bathroom. "You know I hate that. Damn, you've been doing it all night just to drive me crazy which is _so_ typical of you." She looks up at him, her eyes burning into his. "Can we just be civil until this is over? I don't want to fight with you."

"You want to be civil?" She laughs. "You broke up with me with no reasoning. Then you up and leave the next day. No call, no text, no word, and not even a goodbye. Then I find out two years later that you're engaged and that I just so happen to be in the wedding party. We have known each other since we were ten. That is twelve years of friendship, five of which we were in a committed relationship. But now I don't even know who you are." Her words ooze fury and venom. This has been coming for a long time and she isn't about to go easy on him. "You are a completely different person and I hate it. You don't care about me or value my friendship."

"Of course I care about you, Misty. It wasn't that simple. There are things you don't know about-"

"No! You don't care. You do not do what you did to me to people you care about! You just ran away rather than facing me, you coward. I hate you…" She pushes him backwards. His sturdy frame keeps him from loosing balance.

Finally fed up, Ash explodes again. "I'm so sick of you thinking you know everything and always interrupting me! Did you ever think that maybe I broke up with you because of how much of a bitch you are? You're always in a bad mood and if you aren't happy, no one is! If you hate me so much why are you here? Pack your shit and get out of my life!" Misty can't help but let out a small laugh. This is their first conversation in two years and it's the biggest fight they've ever had. "And now you're laughing. So typical of you. Just get out Misty. Leave. I don't want to see you at the wedding."

Misty bites her bottom lip to keep tears in and nods. "Goodbye, Ash."


	4. Four

**Thanks to the people leaving positive reviews and who are excited for updates. It gives me a lot of motivation and makes me excited to share each chapter (:**

* * *

"Misty!" Brock raps his fist against the door. "C'mon, open up!" She ignores him and continues to haphazardly shove her clothing into her suitcases. This was all a big mistake. She knew coming here would be an incredibly bad decision, but she came anyway. What made her think this would be a good idea? Did she think Ash would see her and change his mind? Suddenly decide he wanted her back in his life, like she did him? _I'm such an idiot,_ she thinks to herself.

The door suddenly opens, revealing a grumpy Brock. "You know, I would at least expect a little more maturity from you and Ash. Did you two really think that screaming at one another was going to solve anything? The entire restaurant was listening. We all got asked to leave."

"How did you even get in here?" Misty grumbles, continuing to pack. She catches sight of a maid passing by and figures he asked her to open the door for him. Brock walks over to her and places his hands onto her shoulders, stopping her movements. "Stop it. I don't need to be scolded. I know what we did was inappropriate but all of that was long overdue."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"I know that, Brock!" She yells, shoving him away from her. "None of this is okay! The man I still love, the man that I have loved since we were children, is marrying someone else." She places a hand to her stomach which is curling in on itself. She might be sick from all this yelling and her overconsumption of wine. "I wanted to have a life with him, Brock. This should have been us."

Brock sighs deeply. "It's true that I don't know what you're going through or how you feel. What I do know is that you have so many people in your life that love and support you, Mist. I'm one of them. I get that things didn't turn out the way you planned them to, but that can't stop you from supporting your friends as well. If the roles were reversed, Ash would be there for you, and you know it. This isn't even close to what you want to hear, I get it, but it is what you _need_ to hear. I won't let you destroy your friendship with Ash. We've known each other too long for that. Our bond is stronger than this and I know that if we just work out our differences, we can overcome this."

She looks up at Brock and rubs at her eyes, trying so desperately hard to keep the tears from spilling down her face. "It hurts." She whispers, her hand dragging down her face before grabbing at her heart. "It feels like someone is stabbing me over and over again." Brock closes the space between them and envelopes Misty in a tight hug. "I just want it to stop…"

"Running from it won't help." He mumbles against her hair. "You have to accept what is and find a way to move on. It won't be easy, I promise you that. But I'll be here for you, so will your family, and your other friends. We aren't going to let you go through this alone, Mist. I know that after the break up, it felt like a lot of us took Ash's side, but that's not true. We just thought you needed your space." He lets out a sad chuckle. "I guess we gave you too much space." Misty can't help but give a small laugh. "You'll get through this, I promise you."

Just as Brock utters the last word, there was a soft knock at the door. After giving Misty one last squeeze of reassurance, Brock walks to the door and peers in the peep-hole. "Who is it?" Misty asks curiously, seeing Brock's unsure expression.

"Uh, it's Dawn." He mumbles. Misty can feel the color drain from her face. "Do you want me to let her in?"

She contemplates this for a moment. "Not really, but I guess that would be considered rude." She sighs exasperatedly.

"There is that maturity I was looking for earlier." Brock approves before opening the door.

Dawn's eyes widen slightly. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, I was just heading out." He invites Dawn in and takes a step out. "Think about what I said, Mist." He waves before closing the door behind him. Dawn awkwardly stands at the door, her hands folded in front of her body. She nervously fiddles with her engagement ring which deeply annoys Misty.

Not wanting to be the first to break the silence, Misty continues to pack. "Y-You're packing? Are you leaving?" She questions.

"I am. Your fiancé just disinvited me, didn't you hear?" Misty rolls her eyes. "The whole restaurant apparently heard."

Dawn sighs and takes a seat at the tiny table by the television. "That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." She says uncomfortably, hoping to spark Misty's interest.

With no particular care, Misty continues to toss her clothing into the luggage sprawled along the bed. "Honestly, Dawn, it will just be better if I leave. Ash doesn't want me here and I don't think you do either. You were egging me on tonight and that didn't help the tension between me and Ash." Misty finally turns to face Dawn, glaring at her accusingly.

This prompts Dawn to hide her face behind her hands. "Alright, I admit to trying to push your buttons. I won't lie; I'm not a big fan of you. When I first met Ash, you were all he would ever talk about. You were his epic love, and I'm sure it was the same way around. When people would talk about Ash, they would always mention you." She pulls at her fingers, a nervous twitch probably, and looks at Misty straight on. "I'm jealous of you, is what I'm trying to say. I feel so incredibly threatened by you because how in the hell am I going to live up to you? Honestly, I think Ash still loves you."

Misty has to catch herself from her legs giving out the second the words roll off Dawn's tongue. Ash couldn't possibly still love her. After the events of tonight, she was completely certain he hated her. "Don't be ridiculous. If he still loved me, I would be in your shoes right now." She says bitterly.

Dawn shifts uncomfortably. "Well, you aren't in my shoes. I'm the one who is marrying Ash." _Thanks for reminding me, as if I wasn't already painfully aware of that,_ Misty sneers in her head. "Listen, I don't want to be the reason that you and Ash aren't friends anymore. We talked about it, well, we argued about it, before I came to talk to you and we both decided that you should stay. This is going to be the most special day of his life and I know deep down that he wants his best friend to see it." Misty desperately tries to keep a straight face. If Dawn knew Ash at all, she would know that the day he got Pikachu was the most special day of his life. Nothing will ever compare to that day.

"I don't know, Dawn. We've both said things to one another that I don't think we can take back or get over. He really hurt me and I'm sure I hurt him. All we do is argue." Misty rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, not entirely sure if she wants to stay or leave.

"Okay, my reasoning for asking you to stay isn't all about Ash. I also need and kind of even want you to stay. If you leave, I have literally no one else to fill your shoes as a bridesmaid and then the ratio of groomsmen to bridesmaids would be off and I absolutely can't have that on my wedding day." She confesses.

"Well, at least you're honest about it, unlike some people." She mutters, referring to Ash. "Are you sure he doesn't mind if I stay? He was pretty adamant on me leaving."

Dawn stands up and walks to the door, her hand hovering over the knob. "I'm sure. I think you two should talk it out. Talk, not argue. As much as I don't like it, you are his best friend." With that, Dawn slips out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Misty sinks down to the floor and rests her head on the edge of the bed. Today has been the biggest disaster of her life. First she gets into a major fight with Ash, then Brock gives her a scolding, and now Dawn decides to have a heart to heart?

Azurill comes out from hiding under the bed. "Zurill?" It rubs against Misty's leg. Misty smiles and picks him up, placing him onto her lap.

"So you heard all of that? Pathetic, isn't it." Misty laughs half-heartedly. "C'mon. Let's get to bed."

…

Three knocks to the door wake Misty from her deep sleep. With a headache pounding against her head, she makes her way to the door. "It's eight in the morning. What do you wan-" She freezes once more when she looks up to see Ash.

"I want you to come on a walk with me. We have a lot to talk about." He mutters. "Get dressed and meet me in the lobby in ten." Without another word, he is off stalking down the hallway.

It takes her seven minutes to get ready and another two to set up everything for Azurill so he won't be hungry, thirsty, or bored while she is gone. Slightly dreading this encounter, Misty makes her way down to the lobby with a minute or two to spare. Ash leans against one of the large white columns. He looks just as uneasy as Misty feels. He has always had a hard time hiding his emotions. She makes his way over to him. "So where are we going?" He says nothing and simply begins walking, expecting her to follow blindly. Of course, she does anyway.

Ash leads them through the bustling streets. They weave through people coming and going from the busy port. She can eventually see that they are headed towards the lighthouse that stands tall in the city. Ash pays the admission for the two of them and they begin scaling the winding staircase. "So, I guess I should start with an 'I'm sorry,' even though I'm not too sorry about what I said."

Misty scoffs. "Good because I'm not sorry at all for what I said."

He bites the inside of his cheek and rolls his eyes. "Well, that's settled. So, Dawn wants you to stay for the wedding. I guess I want you to as well."

"Then I'll stay, I guess." They are silent as they continue to ascend to the top. When they get there, Misty looks out at the sea, a faint smile pulling at her lips. She has always loved the sea, or any type of body of water for that matter. A small voice nags in the back of her mind. She finally succumbs to it and speaks up. "Ash?" He looks down at her an eyebrow raised. "Why did you break up with me?"

Ash sighs and lowers his head. "I had to. Trust me, it was the last thing I wanted."

"That isn't a proper answer. Come on, you owe me this explanation." She almost begs, desperate to find out. Ash raises his head and looks out at the ocean, his face contorted into sadness.

"Fine…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**


	5. Five

"Another one, please." Misty grumbles before downing the rest of her margarita. The harsh taste and burn do little to faze her. Her mind is already preoccupied with much more trivial matters.

"I'm going to have to cut you off soon, you know?" The bartender frowns, placing another margarita onto the counter.

Misty slides the drink towards herself. "How about you let me decide when I've had enough?" She snaps.

"Don't worry, I've got her." A familiar voice says. She can't stop the eye roll and groan that falls past her tongue. "Oh shut it and drink you margarita." Gary waves her off, ordering a scotch for himself. "So, Red, what has got you consuming half the bar?"

Misty mocks his voice, throwing him a harsh glare. "What do you think?" She takes another long swig, practically slamming the glass down onto the marble counter. "Ash-boy told me why he dumped me."

Gary can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat at her use of his own nickname for Ash. "What was it?" He questions. "If you don't mind my asking."

She studies him closely for a few moments, looking for any signs of mockery. When she finds only genuine curiosity, she decides to open up. "He didn't know me as well as we all thought he did. Turns out, we are really different people."

His eyebrows rise skeptically. "He dumped you because he didn't know you well enough? How? You both grew up together and pretty much help one another discover who you are today?"

"That's what I thought, too." Misty sighs, running her finger around the sugared rim of her glass. Collecting the sugar in one go, she licks it off distractedly. Gary watches intently, his cheeks going slightly red. Clearing his throat, he urges her to continue. "I thought we were on the same page, but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Gary pushes, getting annoyed by the vagueness of her explanation.

Misty glances up at him, her cheeks flushed from all the tequila coursing through her system. In this moment, she takes a second to admire how well Gary has aged. The once curved edges of his jaw line have sharpened. His hair has grown longer and is eloquently spiked, staying true to his old style. Replacing the large, oversized purple t-shirt is a perfectly fitted white button up. His eyes have softened and he no longer wears a constant smug. In all, he really does look amazing.

"Well, about a year before we broke up I had been losing interest in battling at the gym." She pauses, caught in thought. "No, that's the wrong way to put it. It was more like I didn't train as hard. Ash and I were at the peak of our relationship and I had other things on my mind. Gym battles were the least of my worries. I lost almost every single battle and people began to notice."

Gary purses his lips. "I remember that. It was on the news once in Pallet Town. Gramps said that was normal for a lot of young gym leaders. Growing up, all they knew was Pokémon battling, so when they finally met someone they loved and cared about, their passions and focus would change."

"Yeah," Misty chuckles, "That's exactly what it was like. I was ready for us to become something more and I think he was, too. He didn't tell me this at the time, but he was coming back from a trip in Saffron City when he overheard two trainers that had just returned from challenging the Pokémon League. They said that they heard some of the officials talking about replacing me as Cerulean's Gym leader. The officials thought I was slacking off, not taking my job seriously, and was a shame to the organization." Gary stares at her in stunned silence. Could all this be true? Or is Ash just trying to cover his own ass? "I guess I don't blame them for thinking that. Gym leaders aren't supposed to let everyone beat them. The whole point is to put up a tough fight and win most of the time. I let myself get distracted, but the thing is, I was okay with that. I wanted a life with Ash."

"So how does this play in to him not knowing you well enough?" Gary questions, completely immersed into her story.

"He didn't want me to lose my spot as Cerulean's Gym leader. Ash thought that I would rather stay a gym leader than continue to be with him. So he broke up with me. He decided what was best for me without my input, without even telling me why, and without so much as asking me if it was what I wanted." As she admits it to Gary, she begins to accept it herself. After all of these years of wondering, she finally knows why the best thing in her life destroyed her. It's as if bricks begin to weigh down her shoulders as tears prick at her eyes. "He chose Pokémon training over me again. He would do it a thousand times over. I just know it." A single tear slips down her cheek. Before she can even think about wiping it away, Gary reaches out. He thumbs away the tear, but keeps his hand resting against her skin.

Instead of pulling away, Misty leans into his touch. Her sad eyes cast downwards, her mind racing in a million different directions. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. No one deserves that, especially not you."

The soft laugh that passes her lips is inevitable. "Gary Oak, apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault? My, how time has changed you." She says fondly, her eyes drifting up to his.

Gary can't help but smile. "It's a good change, right?"

"I'll need more time to figure that out." She grins before pulling away. "Well, I think I should go take a nap. Since you're the new and improved Gary, I'm assuming that means you'll pick up my tab?"

He laughs heartily, something he feels like he hasn't been doing often enough. "Of course, Red. Enjoy your nap." With a small wink, Misty turns and walks towards the elevator, only stumbling a few times.

…

Misty yawns tiredly. Azurill shifts, his body resting comfortably against the side of her head. She smiles fondly at the little Pokémon, happy with her decision to bring him along. The sun hasn't quite set yet, casting a long shadow along her bedroom floor. She frowns briefly, upset she wasted her Saturday.

Three loud knocks against the door urges her out of the bed. Azurill sniffs the air and quickly scurries off the bed, sprinting out the door before Misty can open it all the way. "Zurill!" It cheers happily.

"Hey there, buddy. How have you been?" A voice that Misty is all too familiar with says. She can't help but smile when she steps into the hallway and sees Tracey cradling Azurill in his arms. "Misty! There you are."

His smile is wide and full, just as she remembers from all those years ago. "You look great, Tracey." She smiles warmly, hugging him after he sets Azurill down.

"So do you." He beckons her to follow him and she does. The engage in some small chatter as they make their way down in the elevator to the lobby.

She is lead out to the extravagant pool area. Her jaw nearly drops when she sees four different kinds of waterslides and all of the other activities they offer. She takes particular notice at the pool bar with stools that are in the water. She won't even have to leave the pool to get a refreshing drink.

"So, how are you feeling? Really feeling?" Tracey questions, taking a seat on one of the pool lounge chairs. Misty is getting really tired of answering this question but since it is Tracey, she will make an exception.

She sits across from him, Azurill splashing in the water nearby. "I'm coming to terms with it, I suppose." She shifts awkwardly. "He finally admitted to me why he did it. It didn't really help me get closure because of how ridiculous the reason was, but it is better than still being left in the dark."

A sigh falls from Tracey's mouth. "I'm sorry, Mist. I was really rooting for the two of you." She can tell he is itching to ask what Ash's reasoning was, but if Misty wanted him to know, she would have told him, so he refrains.

She can't help but chuckle sadly. "So were a lot of people. I guess that's just how things go." She shrugs and looks over to Azurill. He is attempting to help teach a young girl how to swim underwater. She can't help but smile. She will have to find the happiness from the small things in her life to help her get through this. She knows she can survive this. She knows she has good friends who want to help. Though not a significant amount, she can feel some of her pain drift away.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but I've been working a lot recently. Hopefully the Gary and Misty moment makes up for it. Hope whoever read enjoyed!**


	6. Six

Salty air blows gently against Misty's face, pushing her hair out of the way. She breathes in deeply, loving the familiar smell, taste, and feeling of the sea breeze on her skin.

The sun has just begun to break the horizon, casting beautiful splashes of orange and yellow coloring across the waves. Wingull and Pelipper glide across the sky, using the gentle breeze to keep them afloat. Misty looks far across the water, a Milotic pokes its head out and sees Misty staring from the shore. She could be hallucinating, but its almost as if the Pokemon smiles at her before diving back in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Gary speaks up, startling Misty. She has grown used to him popping up out of nowhere. If she is being honest, she quite enjoys their small interactions. It's nice to see him be a better person.

"It is." She agrees, glancing up at him. Gary sits next to her, digging his feet into the sand just so his toes stick out. She smiles, looking at her own feet to see that she has done the same thing without even realizing it. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"Couldn't sleep well. Have you ever had sleep paralysis?" He inquires. The orange rays from the rising sun light up his usually dark viridian eyes. For a second, she is trapped and unable to look away. Deep thoughts and feelings swirl in his irises and it takes everything in Misty to look away, clearing her throat as she does so.

"Sleep what?"

Gary chuckles softly. "I'll take that as a no. Sleep paralysis. It usually happens when you're either falling asleep or waking up. You're body can't move and there is usually a pressure in your chest. On top of that, you can't speak, so you can't call for help. The worst part is the hallucinations, though."

"H-Hallucinations?" She murmurs, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup. Sometimes I see eyes staring at me from the corner of my room and other times I see faces." He shrugs.

Misty shivers. "That sounds terrifying. You've really had that?"

"Yeah. I've had it for a few years now. It varies in its intensity but it's still unpleasant." He looks over to her. "Some old legends say that it is a demon sitting on top of you. Which is why you hallucinate and feel the pressure. One time, I felt hands on my arms, pushing me down into the bed." Misty's mouth falls ajar in disbelief. "And _that_ wasn't even my worst episode. Want to hear it?"

She contemplates this, already spooked to go to bed tonight. "I don't think so." Gary nods, and resumes looking out at sea. Moments pass before Misty caves into her curiosity. "Okay, tell me."

"Thought you'd change your mind." Gary winks, unexpectedly taking Misty's breath away. "I was falling asleep when I suddenly felt my abdomen starting to clench, almost as if I was in a crunch for too long. I opened my eyes and saw a giant, dark figure in the corner of my room. Keep in mind, I couldn't move an inch or utter a syllable."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Misty comments.

Gary raises his eyebrows. "I thought so, too, until it started to walk towards me."

"Walk towards you?"

"Right to the side of my bed. I watched its every step. I was so scared I thought I was going to pee myself. And then I felt it grab onto my legs, turn me towards it, and pull."

"What happened?" Misty blurts, spellbound to the tale.

"I opened my eyes. And I'll admit it, I screamed. My body was in the same position from when I fell asleep and there was nothing in my room." Misty leans back, relaxing her tense muscles. She hadn't even realized how tightly wound she was. "Yeah, that story usually scares people away." He laughs.

Misty sighs tiredly. "You go through that every night?"

He shakes is head. "Not all the time, but a good amount. Some nights I just feel uneasy, other nights I can't fall back asleep. I just didn't feel like battling it tonight so I just decided to start my day." He nudges her with his elbow. "It worked out, though. I found you out here and was able to spend some good quality time with you."

To keep from blushing and bursting into confusion, she quickly nudges him back. Only she does it too hard, nearly knocking him over. "You're idea of good quality time is scaring the crap out of me? Hehe, you should really think about changing that." She says painfully awkwardly.

Before Gary can respond, Misty's name is being called from the pool area, where the cement meets the sand. "Come on, we have to get ready, Mist!" It's May. Misty feels a little balloon deflate in her stomach. She doesn't want to leave Gary's side. Not yet, at least.

"You should go. Maybe we can meet up later." He suggest.

The giant smile that invades Misty's face feels almost like a betrayal. "I'd like that."

...

May stands behind Misty, glancing at the red head every few moments. She distractedly curls Misty's hair. During one of her glances, she lowers the iron directly onto Misty's head.

"Ouch!" Misty barks, pulling away. "What is your deal? Why do you keep staring at me?" She grumbles, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, sorry." May frowns "You've been hanging out with Gary Oak a lot recently?"

Misty furrows her eyebrows. "Is that a question or a statement?"

May shrugs. "I honestly don't know. I've only seen you with him a few times, but when I watch, you two look at one another like no one else in the world matters. It's just strange considering that it's _Gary Oak_. I've heard awful things about him." She pauses almost as if she is afraid to say the next part. "I've only ever seen you look at Ash that way."

Misty is silent for a few seconds. May resumes curling Misty's hair, not liking the way the tension grows in the room. "Gary is a better guy now. But I think you're wrong. I don't look at him the way I looked at Ash. I'll probably never look at anyone like that again."

"Oh come on, don't say things like that. You'll get your chance, too. We all will." May says a bit sadly. Misty simply shrugs and turns her head slightly to look out the window.

The two girls finish getting ready and make their way down to the lobby. "So how are we getting to this brunch place?" Misty asks, scanning the area for familiar faces. "Who even eats brunch?" She grumbles.

"A lot of people, actually." Dawn's voice speaks up. "It's something that people in the upper class society take part in." She grins. Misty suppresses the urge to hit that smug smile off her over-makeuped face.

"What do you know about the upper class society?" Drew laughs, approaching the group with Tracey and Brock by his side. "Your grandparents are rich, not you."

Dawn mocks him in a low pitch voice, her grin replaced with a scowl. "Where is Ash?" Brock questions, walking over to Misty and slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"He is at the restaurant, holding our table." Dawn says, checking her nails.

Misty furrows her eyebrows. "Why would he need to do that? I doubt anywhere around here is crowded with people going for brunch." She rolls her eyes. Dawn looks ready to retort but Misty doesn't let her. "So Brock, where is Suzy?" She asks curiously, letting Brock lead her out towards valet. The others trail behind, stuck listening to Dawn complain.

"She can't make it out for now. I think she has a head cold." Misty nods. Her words get caught in her throat the second she sees a giant limo waiting at the entrance. "Wow, I wonder who that is for." Brock murmurs.

"It's for us." Dawn sigh contently, brushing past the two friends. "My grandparents sure do know how to treat their granddaughter. They spared no expense." She turns before she can see the face Misty and Brock make at her little ramble.

The wedding party piles into the extravagant vehicle. Misty sees mimosas waiting to be grabbed, so she takes two. She needs a little alcohol if she is going to sit through this _brunch_.

Luckily, the drive is short so Misty doesn't have to listen to Dawn brag about how luxurious her wedding will be. They make their way into the restaurant and as Misty predicted, it isn't bustling with people eating brunch. Ash stands from his seated position by the front desk. "There you all are." He sighs, holding his stomach. "It took you all long enough. I'm starving."

"Why aren't you at our table? We were supposed to be able to just walk in and head to the table." Dawn says, her annoyance peaking.

"They wouldn't let me since the whole party wasn't here, like I said earlier." Ash sighs, running a hand down his face. All of the guests shift awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt the bride and groom's argument.

Dawn, puts her hands on her hips. "Well why didn't you call ahead and make a reservation like I asked you to?"

"They don't take reservations for brunch, Dawn. It's brunch, not dinner." He mumbles, tired of being scolded. Misty has to control herself. All she wants to do is burst into laughter.

"Forget it, I'll handle this." Dawn rolls her eyes and pushes past him to the front desk. "Hello, party of seven, please." The host nods, gathers menus, and beckons all of them to follow. They are sat at a a round table with a view of the ocean from the window next to them.

Misty may hate why she is here, but she sure does love this city. Cerulean City is amazing, but it's no where near an ocean.

The conversation drags on for what seems like hours. Boring talk of the particulars concerning the wedding. Misty has been to her fair share of weddings, she doesn't need to be coached as if she is a child. When it becomes too boring to bear, she excuses herself to the bathroom. On her way there, she hears her name being called from across the restaurant.

"Misty!" It's a voice she has grown to love.

"Ms. Ketchum?" Misty smiles, turning towards the direction of the voice. Seated at a booth with Professor Oak, Daisy Oak, and Gary Oak is Delia Ketchum. Misty can't help but jog over, letting the aging woman wrap her into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Delia gushes, cupping Misty's cheeks and looking her over. "Have you been eating enough? You've gotten so thin. Oh and your hair is gorgeous! When did you decide to let it grow out? You've gotten so tan, too!" Misty can't keep up with the questions, so she simply smiles and laughs.

"I missed you a lot." Misty says. "I'll have to visit more often where we are all back home." She turns her attention to the Oaks. "Professor, it's so nice to see you! You as well, Daisy." Her attention turns to Gary. He smiles and throws a wink her way, causing blush to erupt across her cheeks. "Gary." She chuckles nervously.

She talks to Professor Oak and Delia for a while more before excusing herself. Forgetting about the bathroom, she makes her way outside. The patio is set up on the dock next to the ocean. She walks to the end of it and sits down on the edge. The sea breeze flowing through her hair relieves her tension. Being in this whole situation is just absurd. Why is she even here? Is it really worth all this sadness and loneliness?

"Looks like I get a few more minutes of quality time." Gary says quietly. The smile that overtakes Misty's face is inevitable.

"Looks like you do." She smiles back, patting the spot next to her.

* * *

 **Little bit longer of a chapter, emphasis on the "little." Regardless, I hope anyone that read enjoyed!**


	7. Seven

**Boutta start my junior year of college my dudes.**

* * *

Gary settles himself down next to Misty, his feet dangling above the water. "So, how is it going in there?" He questions. Misty takes a brief moment to notice the way the reflection of sun rays on the water make his eyes sparkle with light.

"The usual, I suppose." She shrugs, focusing back on the water. "I want to drown myself in alcohol so I won't remember the bull crap Dawn spouts out every five seconds."

"What has she been saying?"

"Well we can't just go to breakfast and we can't just go to lunch. We _have_ to go to brunch because that's what all the upper class people do." Misty groans, eyes rolling in the process. Gary throws his head back in laughter. "It's just so ridiculous to me." Misty shrugs, a smile cracking her face.

"How absurd." Gary sympathizes. "Has she done anything else?" The genuine curiosity he always seems to have truly sparks Misty's interest. Ash never cared about details, nor did he ever bother to ask for more. What makes her heart pound, though, is that he seems to sincerely want to know what her thoughts and opinions are.

"I get to hear about how her grandparents spared no expense for their precious granddaughter. Other than that just a few snide comments here and there. Nothing I haven't gotten used to. After all, you were the king of snide comments in your youth." She teases, gently bumping his shoulder with her own.

Blood rushes to her face when he drapes his arm across her shoulders. "And I'm sure you retorted with your lovely attitude in the true Red fashion."

Misty gives a nervous chuckle. "Naturally."

Before Gary can open his mouth to continue, they hear intense splashing far across the water along with the cries of a Pokémon. Immediately, Misty is on her feet, peering out at sea. She can see what looks to be a cluster of trainers surrounding Pokémon. A terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach has her reaching for her belt.

"I don't think Azurill can get you out there." Gary comments, already by her side.

Misty can't help but grin. "Azurill wasn't the only Pokémon I brought along." She says, throwing her enlarged pokѐball into the sky. It bursts open, red beams flashing everywhere as Gyarados emerges and dives into the water. He breaks the surface and swims to Misty, his face rubbing gently against her's. She crawls up his scales until she is situated onto the top of his head, holding onto the middle point of his crest. "You coming or what, Oak?" She questions, hand on her hip.

She catches sight of him roughly bite his lip, a grin tugging at his lips. Without answering, he reaches for his belt and clicks the button on the only pokѐball he brought with him. Blastoise roars mightily, allowing Gary to grab onto the back of its shell before jumping into the water. The trainers and their Pokémon rush towards the growing commotion and the sight before Misty boils her blood.

Three young trainers surround a group of baby Mantyke while another two trainers harass the mother Mantine, keeping her from helping her offspring. "Hey!" Misty shouts furiously. "What do you think you're doing?" Gary shivers from the acid dripping off of every word. Misty can be scary when she wants to be.

"Mind your own business, you old hag!" One yells back, his friends bursting into laughter. Gary glances at Misty, prepared for the rage lighting up her cerulean eyes.

"Wrong thing to say, kid." Gary sighs. Just as the trainer turns to look at Gary, Gyarados lets out a hydro pump, blasting the trainer and his Pokémon far off out of sight.

All of the hoodlums' mouths fall open. Their Pokémon freeze in place, not knowing what to do. Using this opportunity, Gary speaks up. "Blastoise, use surf!" Blastoise roars once again, this time a giant tidal wave raises him and Gary into the air. The wave surges forward, easily washing away the two trainers and Pokémon alike. All that is left is the two trainers keeping the mother Mantine hostage.

"Well, are you going to leave while you still can? Or have you not learned your lesson?" Misty huffs out, waiting for the two boys to run with their tails in between their legs. Instead, they both turn to her, fists clenched in frustration.

"That's it! You're going down, hag!" One growls, his Tentacruel getting ready to attack. The distracted trainers don't notice the Mantine herd her babies and flee the area.

Misty lets out a gargled scream through her clenched teeth. "Call me a hag again and I swear I will-ugh!" She grunts in pain when Gyarados is hit with a bubblebeam, the two of them being launched backwards. Misty is thrown from Gyarados' head, sending her splashing into the sea. Warm water engulfs her body, rushing up her nose and seeping into her eyes. Not bothered by this, she orients herself before swimming to the surface. "That was a cheap shot and you know it!" She shouts. Gary has Blastoise swim over and he hauls Misty up next to him onto the shell.

Gyarados swims over to them, clearly enraged. "Don't worry, Blastoise and I-" Gary starts, only to have Misty interrupt.

"No. These kids aren't going to get away with calling me a hag, sneak attacking my Pokémon, and harassing a mother and her babies. Gyarados, let's go!" She calls firmly, hopping to Gyarados' back and climbing up to his head. "Hurricane!" The skies begin to turn gray, dark clouds rolling in. Waves begin to surge side to side, forward and backwards.

Gary gazes up at Misty, eyes wide with admiration. Determination flares in her eyes, her stand radiates confidence, and when she moves, Gyarados moves. It is as if they are one mind working together. His heart becomes heavy suddenly, forcing him to look away and take a deep breath.

He hears the commotion of the two trainers and their Pokémon struggling to fight back, and when he looks again, they're being washed away by the intense storm. Everything begins to settle, allowing Gyarados and Misty to relax. She sighs and plops down to sit on top of Gyarados' head. "Good job, Gyara. You did fantastic." She praises. Flashing a quick smile at one another, they make their way towards the dock.

"You're one badass gym leader, Red." Gary says softly after they've returned their Pokémon. She nudges him with her shoulder and smiles.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Oak." She laughs. As they walk down the dock back towards the restaurant, they catch a few stares from some fishermen who had probably witnessed the battle. "I think this was better quality time than this morning." She jokes.

Gary's head falls back in laughter. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her close. "I don't know, I think scaring the life out of you was way more entertaining."

Just as Misty attempts to respond, an infuriated, familiar voice speaks up. "What the hell are you two doing together?"

Gary lets out a short laugh. "It's nice to see you, too, Ashy-boy. Tell me, how is that brunch going?" Misty simply cannot control herself so she bursts into a hearty laugh, having to bend over and hold her stomach.

Ash growls angrily. "I asked you a question, Oak. What are you doing with Misty?" Gary simply sighs and resumes draping his arm around her.

"Saving Pokémon and enjoying her company, Ashy-boy. That's what I'm doing with Misty." Gary shrugs, grinning over at the fuming Ash. "Now you can go finish your brunch. Misty and I happen to have some plans for today. If you need anything, feel free to call."

"We have plans?" Misty whispers, eyebrows furrowed. Gary gives her a small nod and wink.

Misty allows Gary to lead her away in stunned silence. Yeah, it's funny to see Gary bust Ash's balls and what not, but Misty wasn't expecting him to actually plan out something to do together. It seems more fitting for the two of them to simply see one another by coincidence and have a small conversation. This whole planning to spend time together is strange to her, especially since it is Gary Oak.

She can feel Ash's glare burning through her and it takes everything she has not to glance his way. Instead, she simply follows Gary to the other side of town. The walk is pleasant and not too long. With the sea being so close, Misty can smell the saltiness in the air which is all it takes for her to finally ease her tense muscles. She hadn't realized how rigid she had gotten from that whole encounter. Nothing made her angrier than hoodlum trainers disturbing a Pokémon's peace.

"So where are we going?" Misty questions, looking down at her feet and avoiding cracks in the sidewalk. Her clothes are still damp from getting thrown into the water.

"Well, Red. Since you are already wet and stressed, I thought I'd take you to this place I found when my family and I first got here. I think it will really suit you fancy."

"Suit my fancy," she laughs, "are you Dawn now?" He shushes her with a smile cracking his face. "How do you know I'm stressed anyway?"

Gary glances at her, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows all the while humming thoughtfully. "For starters, you get a little crease right here." He pokes the left side of her forehead, just above her eyebrow. "You also frown more. Oh, and the biggest give away is your irritability."

Misty laughs and swats his hand away. "Oh, please. I've always been a hot head. Everyone knows this."

"While that may be true, you smiled more. Back then, I mean. Regardless of what you and your friends were going through, you had a smile on your face. I guess that's what happens when you have good friends. I wouldn't know." He smiles sadly, looking off in front of them. Misty's step falters.

"B-But…" She murmurs. Misty had always thought Gary was extremely popular. "What about all those people you travelled with and your _cheerleaders_?"

"We're here." He grins, ignoring her question and grabbing her hand. Misty lets him pull her forward, her excitement not matching his own. That is until she sees the giant building he has brought her to.

The white walled and crystal blue domed building is one of the biggest she has ever seen. Aquatic legendary Pokémon are painted on the walls as well as other marine Pokémon. She can feel her mood instantly brighten just by looking and imagining what possibly could be inside. "Sunyshore Aquatic Life Reserve." She reads quietly.

"I thought of you the moment I saw it. Maybe we could go in and see what it is all about together." Gary says thoughtfully, a grin on his face.

Misty gives him a quizzical look. "You thought of me? Me? You said you found this place when you first got here, which means we hadn't seen each other yet, but you still thought of me?" Her confused rambling makes Gary chuckle softly.

"Yeah, Red. I thought of you. Why do you seem so surprised? You're the only water gym leader that I personally know, so it makes logical sense that I would think of you when seeing a place like this." He shrugs, oblivious as to why Misty finds it so strange.

 _I guess now wouldn't be a good time to say that I'm reminded of him every time I see a know-it-all asshole with a posse,_ she thinks to herself while pursing her lips. Yeah, best not to ruin the moment. Especially since she is so captivated by this place.

"Well, are we going to stand out here all day or do you want to go in?" Gary questions, noticing Misty trapped in her own thoughts.

Her tone suddenly turns serious. "Can I ask you something first?"

Gary shifts uncomfortably at the shift of atmosphere. "Yeah, I guess."

She pauses briefly, trying to decide how to word her question. This new identity of Gary Oak has puzzled her from the beginning. Regardless of how many years it has been, people don't change _that_ much, especially in Gary's case. What could have possibly happened that made him completely change himself? "Uh, I was curious as to what made you change."

"Change?"

"Your outlook on life, I guess. And how you treat others. Sorry, I'm not getting the words right." She chuckles nervously.

He nudges her softly. "No, I get what you're trying to ask. It's a long, complicated story, though."

Misty gives him a half smile. "Well I would like to listen, if you wouldn't mind telling."

"Alright, Red. Let's go in." He smiles and takes her hand, leading her into the building.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated (:**


	8. Eight

Water splashes in Misty's face from Gary's sudden cannon ball. She shoves at him with a smile tugging at her lips as he resurfaces. Before he can retaliate, a Starmie is colliding with his abdomen, pushing him all around the length of the water tank. Misty laughs as Starmie takes him around and around in circles.

In the deeper tank next to them Gyarados and Blastoise recover from their earlier battle. Misty can't help but smile as she watches the two Pokemon bond with one another.

From underneath the water she can feel what must be an Octillery latch onto her leg and crawl up to sit on her back. It stares at her curiously and prods at her face. Misty doesn't mind as she wades through the water.

Gary's consideration for her feelings shocked her. _I saw this place and thought you'd like it_. A ping of guilt pricks her stomach. Not once since the cookout all those years ago did she ever think of Gary. Not once. But now he has found a way to infiltrate her deepest thoughts. He has burrowed through her fortified walls and nested himself in her conscious. Nearly every passing thought of her's concerns Gary, and it has only been a few days. How could he have managed that?

"Red?" The deep voice cuts through her thoughts. She halts her movements.

"Huh?" she questions, looking over at Gary. His hair is pushed out of his face and water drips from the relatively long locks onto his bare shoulders. His skin is paler than her's and looks smooth, excluding his calloused hands. Her eyes travel to his chest. He isn't clean cut like Ash, but there is almost something more beautiful about Gary's toned, taut skin. What feels like a small ember sparks in her abdomen.

Gary watches her curiously as she takes a step toward him. Misty reaches her hand out and gently rests her fingertips on the right side of his upper chest. He flinches slightly despite the whisper of a touch. How long has it been since someone has touched him?

She eventually flattens her hand out, easily feeling the toned muscle underneath. Her tan hand pops against his paleness. Misty had recently become self-conscious of her tanned skin. She spends so many hours outside training that it's inevitable. Suzy is always going on about how sensitive the skin is and how too much sun exposure leads to wrinkles and premature aging. Of all the things she's been through, that should be the least of her worries. And right here, standing across from someone who she was sure she despised, she can't help but find the contrast overwhelmingly beautiful.

Gary watches her carefully, not wanting to scare her off. He slowly rests his hand atop her's. "Are you okay?"

Misty's eyes drag up his body to meet his. She curls her hand into a fist against his skin before pulling away, a faint smile on her face. "I'm okay," she confirms.

He studies her for a moment more before checking his watch. "Oh crap, it's nearly four." Misty's eyes widen. Could they have really have been here for that long? "I was supposed to meet Gramps and Delia for sight-seeing at two."

"Looks like you won't be winning grandson of the year award." Misty jokes, nudging his shoulder as she walks to the edge of the pool. Gary follows her and lifts himself out, Misty doing the same. They both grab towels and call back their Pokemon. "So since you missed sight-seeing, how about we go grab something quick to eat before we head back to the hotel?"

Gary gives her a toothy grin as he dries his hair off. "Misty Waterflower, are you asking me on a date?"

Misty can't help but let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, shut up. Is it a yes or a no?" He nods, doing his best to hide the red in his cheeks with the towel. Gary Oak doesn't blush.

...

"What flavor did you get again?" Gary asks as the pair make their way through the lavish hotel. Uppity people stare as they walk by, hair still dripping, clothes splotched with wetness, and fast food piled in their arms.

"Caramel Swirl Cheesecake," she responds, sipping her milkshake. Gary's eyes linger over her lips a moment too long.

He clears his throat and chuckles. "What's wrong with a normal flavor like chocolate? Or Strawberry?"

Misty grins and holds her shake towards him. "Try some and you'll know why." Her forwardness surprises her but doesn't seem to bother Gary as he leans in and tries her milkshake. His eyes light up the second the ice cream touches his tongue. "Told you," she says, stuffing a few fries in her mouth.

The two continue on until they come to the elevator. "What are your plans tomorrow?" Gary questions, stealing one of Misty's remaining fries.

She grins suspiciously at him. "Dawn's grandmother is taking us to get our hair and nails done," Misty coos in a girly voice before she rolls her eyes. Gary can't help but snort.

"You aren't the hair and nails type of girl," he states matter-of-factly. Misty smiles and nods in agreement. What happened to the old Gary? Who is this thoughtful and considerate person he has seemingly become? "I'm hoping that won't take all day 'cause I wanted to ask you to go get drinks with me tomorrow."

Misty stares at him quizzically, astonished at his eagerness to be with her. "You know what? I'd love to go get drinks."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he smirks.

"It's more like I can't resist alcohol." Misty winks, stepping into the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow in the lobby at nine. Goodnight, Oak."

Gary bites his lip, a grin fighting its way onto his face. "Sleep well, Waterflower." The elevator door closes and Misty leans against the cool marble walling.

What is she doing? Why is she spending so much time with Gary? Why is he flirting with him? And for god's sake, why is she _enjoying_ herself? If Ash knew that she was actually having a good time with Gary he would go absolutely ballistic. If he knew she was starting to maybe feel something- Why does it matter what Ash thinks? _He's getting married,_ Misty reminds herself. He doesn't care about her. She isn't his problem anymore.

The elevator door opens revealing May and Brock. May looks at her hysterically. "Where on earth have you been?" she yells, "I have been trying to get a hold of you all day! You just disappeared with Gary Oak of all people!"

Misty stares dumbfounded at her two friends who both look relieved to see her. "Uhm... sorry?" Is all she can come up with.

"Ash is furious." Brock mentions quietly, probably hoping Misty won't be able to hear him.

Of course she does and is unable to place a filter up before speaking her mind. "Ash doesn't have the right to be furious at me. I am no longer his to worry about, nor have I been for a long time," she blurts out as she exits the elevator, brushing past the two who now have dumb looks on their faces. She makes direct eye contact with Ash who has stopped in his tracks down the hall, more likely than not hearing everything said. "If I want to spend time with Gary Oak I will." Ash's hands ball into fists by his sides. "Besides, he hasn't cared about me for all these years, so he shouldn't start again now."

Ash's tense shoulders loosen as a frown overtakes his face. Not able to look anymore, Misty quickly walks to her room, slamming the door behind her.

...

Stark white walls with black accents surround the group of women as they step into the salon. High heels clink on marbled flooring over the blow of hairdryers and the gush of running water. Misty can't help but stare in wonder. The closest she has ever been to a salon was Suzie's Pokemon Spa. Daisy has always cut Misty's hair, even when they were little. She had been offering for a while to do it again for Misty, but the gym leader could only focus on battling after her breakup.

A young woman in a ridiculously tight black blouse and pencil skirt approached the group. "How can I help you ladies?" she asks in a kind but assertive voice. Her hair is an electric blue pulled into an up-do, curly fly-aways framing her sharp and elegant face.

"Ah, yes. I made an appointment for Berlitz," Dawn's grandmother informs, "The six of us will be needing our hair and nails done for a wedding this Thursday."

The woman walks behind the desk and searches through a computer. "Alright. How would you like to split up? I only have three stylists available for hair right now."

Before anyone can respond, Suzie speaks up. " I think it is only proper for the Bride and her family to get their hair done first." Suzie's charming smile is all that is needed to convince Dawn that she should be able to get her hair done first. She _is_ the bride after all.

"Excellent. You other three can go right on over to the nail techs on this side of the salon and they will take care of you," the young woman turns to Dawn, her mother and grandmother. "If you ladies would follow me, I'll introduce you to our stylists." They are led away and Misty, Suzie and May take their seats next to one another across from the nail technicians.

Nothing is brought up about yesterday's events until May turns her head to talk to Misty and sees a purplish bruise on her neck. "Is that a hickey?" she all but screams.

Misty slaps the hand that isn't being prepped for gel nail polish over the bruise. The Octillery's suction cup from yesterday must have left a bruise that she didn't notice. "Would you shut that big mouth of yours!" Misty snaps, glaring over at the brown-haired dummy. "Of course it isn't a hickey. Gary took me to an aquatic preserve and an Octillery was crawling on me."

"Whose idea was it to go to the preserve? Surely not Gary's." May asks, looking skeptical.

"It was his idea. He said he thought of me as soon as he saw it." Misty clarifies.

Both Suzie and May's jaws drop. "Gary thought of someone other than himself?" May questions.

"You've been hanging out with Gary Oak?" Suzie inquires. "When did this start happening?"

Misty lets out a long sigh. This is going to be the longest salon appointment ever.

* * *

 **Yay for updates. I know I suck, just bear with me. Hopefully this was a decent chapter to read! -M**


	9. Nine

**Sorry for being a shitty speller and spelling Suzie's name wrong then changing it halfway through lol.**

* * *

"I mean I knew you talked with him on occasion but I didn't think it was to this extent." May says, trying to act like this isn't the juiciest gossip she's heard in ages.

Misty shrugs her shoulders and stares at her own reflection. The weight of the water dripping from her freshly washed hair reveals how long it's actually gotten. "What would you like to do today?" the hairdresser asks, a bright smile gracing her painted lips.

A few moments pass as Misty contemplates what to do with her hair. She could leave it long-it's nearly down to her middle back. Or she could cut it to the length it used to be for most of her life. Her mouth makes the decision for her. "Cut it, please, just above my shoulders."

The hairdresser's eyes widen. "A-Are you sure? That's several inches. We usually start with an inch or two and work-"

"I'm positive," Misty smiles.

Suzie glances over her shoulder to ensure Dawn isn't within hearing range. "Mist, you aren't cutting it that short again because of Ash, right?" The cold expression overtaking Misty's face throws Suzie into a blabbering mess. "I mean I just remember him always mentioning how much he loved your short hair and- I'm going to stop talking."

"I started letting my hair grow out because I was too depressed to leave the gym and go to a salon. My short hair has always represented the stronger, more confident version of me and I don't know about you two, but I really miss her," she nods at the hairdresser who smiles and makes the first cut. Locks of orange split-ends fall to the floor with every snip of the scissors.

...

Misty ruffles through the dressers of the hotel room, searching fruitlessly for an outfit. "What does one wear to get drinks with your former enemy?" she asks Azurill who stares up at her with wide eyes and a smile. A huff of frustration passes her lips before she pulls out a flowy white crop-top. "Is this casual enough? Maybe some leggings and a jean jacket?" After she is dressed and pleased with the way she looks, Misty walks over to Azurill. "Alright, buddy. It's about time for you to go to sleep, don't you think?"

"Zurill," the Pokemon whines, clutching onto the television clicker.

"Fine, one hour of television and then it's bedtime," Misty giggles, kissing the top of Azurill's head. "I'll be back in a few hours."

The hallway is quiet and empty when she steps out into it, the only sound coming from the hum of the elevator. Before Misty can press the down button, the doors open revealing a disheveled looking Ash. His head is hung low and he doesn't even notice her as he passes and makes his way to her door. "Ash?"

His head snaps up as he turns to face her. He goes to say something but the words catch in his throat when he sees what she is wearing. "A-Are you going out tonight?" he asks, taking a few steps towards her.

Misty shifts uncomfortably and covers her exposed stomach with her jean jacket. "Yeah, Candice came down from Snowpoint City and we're meeting for drinks," she lies, wanting to avoid an argument.

Ash nods his head, looking more alert than before and sensing her uneasiness. "Is it okay if we talk for a second? It's kind of important." What could he possibly want? What more is there to talk about?

Just as she lifts her head to tell him that there isn't anything left to say, Ash closes the space between them. His one hand cups her cheek, lifting her chin so he can easily swoop down and connect his lips to hers. The other rests on the skin of her hip, keeping her in place. Misty freezes in shock. As everything begins to register she extends her arms to Ash's chest. The pronounced muscles underneath his shirt are starkly different than Gary's lean build. _Gary,_ his face flashes across her closed eyes and she immediately pushes Ash away.

Her cheeks burn red and she can feel her heart about to pound out of her chest. Ash stares at her with wide eyes and an ajar mouth. "What the fuck just happened?" she questions aloud, rage beginning to replace shock. "What the fuck, Ash Ketchum?" Misty barks, shoving at him.

"Mist, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me," he admits, scratching the back of his head. "I just saw you, really saw you and I couldn't stop myself."

Ash's confession only spurs on her anger. "I don't even want to look at your stupid face right now," she hisses, turning on her heel.

"Wait!" he calls after her. "Misty, please." Misty's feet freeze. "I get that you're angry now, but please hear me out. Tomorrow at noon meet me at the lighthouse and we can talk."

She stands there for a few moments, her back to him, before she finally gives a little nod and makes her way to the elevator. She doesn't turn back around until the doors have closed again.

The second Gary lays eyes on her in the lobby, he knows something is wrong. She walks up to him, eyes unfocused and arms clutched around her abdomen. He doesn't ask her what's wrong, if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Instead, he holds out his hand and gives her a reassuring smile. "Let's get out of here."

...

"I bet you three shots I can finish my drink faster than you." Misty grins, her finger swirling around the rim of her margarita glass. She collects the sugar and pops it into her mouth, unknowingly trapping Gary in a trance.

Her eyes meet his and he snaps out of it. "You've got a frozen margarita which is going to be a bitch to chug. You're absolutely on." Misty counts to three and the two race to down their drinks. Halfway through Misty stops, her hand coming up to grip her hair.

"Crap, brain freeze," she groans as Gary finishes the last of his beer.

A hiccup bubbles out of his throat, making the two of them laugh loudly. "So, pick your poison," he grins after he has recovered.

She bites her lip before turning to look at the assortment of alcohols behind the bar. "Let's go with two tequila shots and two vodka shots." Gary raises an eyebrow. "You have to at least do one shot with me," she winks, catching the attention of the bartender and ordering the shots.

Once they are in front of the two, Gary gives her a half smile. "What do you want to cheers to?"

"I don't know. New friendship?" she laughs, giving a little shrug.

He grins, grabbing one of the vodka shots and raising it. "To Hell."

"To Hell?"

"May the stay there be just as enjoyable as the way there." Gary says confidently.

Misty can't stop the bubble of laughter that falls past her lips. She grabs one of the shots and raises it. "To Hell it is."

The night wears on and the two continue to drink more than they probably should. "It's starting to get late." Gary hiccups, checking his watch. Misty studies him, her head resting lazily on her hand. "I should get you back to the hotel."

She nods her head and waves the bartender over for their check. As she is rifling through her purse for cash, a girl walks up to the two of them-well to Gary. She wedges herself in between his legs and rests her hands on his thighs. "Hey there." Misty's whole body goes rigid as she watches. "Wanna come dance with me for a while and then take me home?" The girl bites her lip and leans in.

"I don't, actually," Gary says, leaning away from her and gently removing her hands from his thighs. The girl begins to protest but the words are lost on the tip of her tongue when Misty latches on to the collar of Gary's shirt and yanks him towards her. Her lips crash to his unceremoniously. It takes him a moment, but he reciprocates, his hand instantly weaving through her hair and gripping the short locks.

The irrelevant girl huffs before walking away. Slowly, the urgency between the two settles and eventually they pull away. Gary clears his throat and straightens his shirt while Misty finishes paying the bill, her face a beet red.

No words are exchanged between the two as they walk back to the hotel. The lobby is empty when they come to a stop in front of the elevator. Unable to take the silence anymore, Misty blurts out, "I'm sorry." Before Gary can tell her she doesn't need to apologize, she continues. "I was just having a rough day and that dumb girl was just all over you but then again I pretty much just threw myself at you and I didn't even ask to see if you were okay with it and-"

Soft lips capture hers in a quick kiss. Gary straightens and gently pinches her chin wit his thumb and forefinger. "Stop rambling," he chuckles, "I am more than okay with everything that just transpired, so don't apologize." He studies her face with a faint smile gracing his lips.

Misty stares distractedly up at him, her mind racing and fuzzy from all the alcohol. "I-I should go to bed." She pulls away from him slightly, ready to make an escape to the elevator when her body stops. It's as if her body moves on its own free will when she turns back to Gary and laces her arms around him. "Thank you for tonight. I hope I see you tomorrow." She doesn't miss the smile on his face when she takes her leave.

Her thoughts scramble and race around as the elevator ascends to her floor. When she gets to her room, the television is still on but Azurill is fast asleep. She strips off her clothing before throwing on an old sweater and slipping in under the covers. Azurill snuggles up to her and she eventually falls into a restless sleep.


	10. Ten

**Hi, me here. I'd just like to say a massive thank you to the positive reviews I've recently been getting. They make writing a whole lot more fun (: Okay, enjoy some awkward Ash and Misty time.**

* * *

Misty's eyes crack open to the shrill ring of the telephone on the night stand. A low growl rumbles in the depths of her throat as she yanks it off the receiver. "Have you any idea what time it is? What in the hell do you want?"

Stunned silence on the other end is drawn out before a timid voice speaks. "U-Uhm good morning Miss Waterflower. This is the hotel's front desk. We were instructed by a Mister Ketchum to give you a wake up call and message. He is requesting that you meet him in the hotel's dining area for our lovely buffet-" Misty slamming the phone down on the receiver startles Azurill awake. He stares up at her with tired eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbles. What kind of high horse is Ash riding where he thinks he has the right to just start requesting things of her? Especially after what he pulled yesterday. He is getting married for christ's sake! Why is he so incessant on playing this game over and over with her? She is convinced he has a problem. _That's_ what has her promptly getting dressed and making her way down to the lobby, not the fact that she is dying to know what he has to say.

The incredulous looks that the hotel patrons give her as she walks through the luxurious establishment makes her grin and surprisingly raises her spirits. These people act like they've never seen a t-shirt and running shorts.

Misty spots Ash across the dining hall. He is sat by himself, fiddling with the straw in his water cup. The light blue button down he is wearing hugs his frame nicely. He never used to dress so formally. The old Ash would be wearing a jacket and hat right now. He was never one to conform to others' expectations. She takes a deep breath and readies herself. As she steps forward, a flash of yellow collides with her. "Pika!"

"Pi-Pikachu?" Misty laughs, holding the Pokemon tightly to her chest. "You've gotten so big! I can't even remember the last time I saw you."

"Cha!" Pikachu nuzzles Misty's face affectionately, sending tiny sparks of static through her hair. The whole interaction catches Ash's attention who can't fight the smile tugging at his lips. His heart pounds in his chest as Misty walks towards him cooing softly at the mouse Pokemon. When she sits at the table and feels Ash's eyes on her, her mood instantly begins to worsen.

She refuses to meet his eyes, knowing it drives him mad, as she places Pikachu onto the table. _I still don't want to see his stupid face_ , she grumbles in her thoughts. Ash clears his throat when he notices she won't be making the fist move. "I, uh, ordered us mimosas. I was going to get you a margarita since it's your favorite but I thought it was too early for that." Ash scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. Pikachu sits off to the side, nibbling on poke-food and watching the painful interaction.

"What happened to meeting at the lighthouse at noon?" she questions, eyes trained on the people walking around the buffet. "Throwing around requests like you have some type of authority," she mumbles under her breath, shaking her head.

Ash lets out a frustrated sigh, "Mist, I know you're still upset with me for kissing you last night. I wanted to explain myself and I couldn't sleep and-would you please fucking look at me?" The second the words roll off his tongue Misty whips her attention directly to him, cerulean eyes dimmed with a blind fury. He stumbles over his words, suddenly intimidated by the red head. "I-I just want you to know that it was a genuine kiss."

Her eyebrows furrow, lips pursing. "What does that even mean? Whatever it does mean, it doesn't give you the right to just catch me off guard like that." She ignores the nagging voice in her head reminding her she did the exact same thing to Gary.

"You were standing there in the jacket I bought you on our first anniversary," her cheeks redden. She'd forgotten Ash had bought her that jean jacket. "And your hair... it was all of a sudden back to its usual length and I saw the girl that I fell in love with so many years ago and I couldn't stop. Everything just faded away and in that moment, you were the only person that mattered." There is a long pause between the two of them before Ash breathes out, "You are the only person that matters."

The rage that had been progressively building in Misty's core shatters. Her eyes soften, her mouth parts, her stomach flutters. The pair stare at one another in stunned silence. Misty has a hard time understanding what's been said while Ash has a hard time believing he has confessed. "Your mimosas." A waiter startles the two as he sets down the drinks. Before Ash can grab his, Misty reaches forward and takes his, placing it in front of herself.

"A tequila shot, please," she orders.

The waiter stutters a bit. "A t-tequila shot? Ma'am I think it's a bit early-"

"I don't want to be rude but I _really_ need a shot and last I checked the bar is open all day so please go get me my order," Misty huffs, trying to remain calm.

"Make it two," Ash mumbles, running his hand through his hair. The waiter nods and takes off. Misty downs her mimosa before she starts gulping down Ash's. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what you want me to say because I don't even know what you're trying to get at. What is the point of all of this, Ash?" The only thing Misty wants is to get the hell out of here and drown herself in alcohol. The waiter returns with the shots and is quick to scurry away. Misty pulls her shot towards her and stares at it thoughtfully.

"Misty, I still love you." There is a fuzziness distorting her hearing the second Ash confesses. Misty tilts her head back and takes the shot, reveling in the way the liquid scorches her throat.

Her eyes burn and she has to fight to keep her emotions in check. "What do you want from me? Why are you playing this game with me, Ash?" Pikachu folds his ears back, sensing the tension thicken to a violently uncomfortable condition.

Ash sighs and takes his shot. "This isn't a game. I had to break-up with you, Mist. They were going to demote you from gym leader. I didn't know how else I could have motivated you to train harder. All I was was a distraction-"

Misty's fist slamming against the table cuts him off and attracts the attention of nosy bystanders. "You had no right to make that decision for me," she hisses, trying to keep her voice down. "I was ready to be with you for the rest of my life. You were the one, Ash. You had always been the one." A lump begins to form in her throat, signaling that she is near an onslaught of tears. "I always put you first in our relationship, but you would have never chosen me over Pokemon training. You never wanted me the way I wanted you."

"Misty, I-"

"You're getting married in two days and after this, I'm never going to see you again." Misty stands, her legs and balled-up fists trembling. She gives Pikachu a scratch behind the ear and a sad smile before turning and hastily walking towards the main exit. She doesn't have the strength to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

...

The seawater is warm and engulfs her body. Staryu circles around her, occasionally bringing her beautiful shells from the seafloor in an attempt to raise her spirits. After her conversation with Ash, she immediately went to the Sunyshore Pokemon Center and asked Daisy to transfer over Staryu from the gym. She figured seeing her long-time companion would bring her some joy, and Staryu has yet to disappoint.

Dread lingers in her body at the fact that she has to go to a bachelorette party tonight. Perhaps it wouldn't be awful if she called out sick. Dawn doesn't really want her here in the first place, so why would she care? _Because she is a control freak,_ Misty thinks to herself.

Tears still trickle down her face, mixing into the salty water surrounding her. "What a jerk," she whispers, biting her lips so hard she is afraid she might split the skin.

"Hya!" Staryu spins around her before facing the beach. Misty comes out of her floating position and treads the water. In the sand she can see Gary waving at her, a smile on his face.

"Staryu, can you help?" she asks, reaching out for him. The alcohol has tired her out. He allows her to wrap her arms around him before gliding towards the shore. When they make it to the shallow area, Gary walks into the water and holds out his hand. Misty eagerly takes it and walks with him to the sand. Once out of the water, she bends down and allows Staryu to climb onto her shoulder.

"Hey there, you." Gary smiles, poking Staryu's crest who lets out a "hya!" He turns his attention to Misty and immediately notices that she is drunk and sad. "Are you okay, Red?"

She bites the inside of her cheek. "I was until you asked that dumb question," she sniffles, tears resuming to fall from her eyes. She blames the alcohol for her vulnerability. Staryu leans into the side of her head, conveying all the comfort he can while Gary runs his fingers through her dripping hair.

"C'mon. Let's go watch some television together," he suggests. Misty agrees and allows him to take her hand and lead her back up to the hotel. They stop at her room to drop off Staryu so Azurill can have some company.

When they arrive at Gary's room, he leads her into the bathroom. She has no time to protest when he is lifting her up onto the sink counter. "This is very cliche and cheesy," she murmurs, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I need to dry your hair off so you don't get my pillows wet," he grins as he begins to towel off her wet hair. She gives him a pointed look prompting laughter from him. "I'm doing it because I want to. And you need someone on your side. I honestly don't know why I feel this way but I do and I've decided not to question it anymore."

Misty stays silent at this. Gary finishes drying her hair the best he can before exiting the bathroom and returning with one of his shirts and some boxers. She gives him a quiet "thank you" as he is closing the door behind him. The shirt is a few sizes too big but smells of his cologne, sending a wave of comfort trough Misty's body.

* * *

 **Two updates in two days? Is this real life?**


	11. Eleven

"So, you were drunk and floating in the water. Don't you think that's a tad bit dangerous and irresponsible?" Gary fiddles with the television and his laptop. "How in the hell do you hook this thing up?" he mumbles to himself.

Misty shifts on the bed and takes a sip of water from the cup sitting on the nightstand. She has mostly sobered up by now, a tiny headache beginning to pound in her head. "Staryu was there keeping an eye on me." She neglects to mention the countless times she's been in the water while under the influence. Something tells her Gary would have a fit if he found out.

He finally matches up the wires and turns to face her. "Still, try to be more careful." The genuine smile on his face causes heat to rise to her cheeks, so she promptly looks away. "Any requests?" he asks, a drop of disappointment laced in his voice. When Misty shakes her head, he settles on a horror film that happens to be one of Misty's favorites. The two sit in silence before Gary can no longer keep his curiosity at bay. "Why were you so upset?"

A sigh falls past Misty's lips. She knew the topic was bound to be brought up. Her eyes are already beginning to sting with tears just thinking of Ash's stupid face and his stupid confession. She doesn't understand why she is having such a hard time recently keeping her emotions in check. "I-I just-" Misty' voice breaks, her palm coming up to try and stop the onslaught of tears beginning to trickle from her cerulean eyes.

"Mist..." Gary breathes, completely bewildered by the sight before him. He has seen her get a little teary-eyed here and there and maybe even caught a few tears, but she is completely falling apart right now.

Sobs rake through Misty's body as everything begins to truly hit her. She has finally let the reality of this situation consume her. "A-Ash still-" she huffs out, another sob hitting her. Gary knew this had something to do with that prick. Why can't he leave the poor girl alone for once in his life? Gary's breath gives a little hitch when Misty turns to face him and fruitlessly wipes at her eyes. "He still l-loves me."

And that is the last thing he expected to hear. How does he respond to that? He doubts he will get anything out of her with her blubbering about like this. So he does something very "un-Gary-like" of him. He slowly reaches out and pulls her to him. Misty lets him pull her into a laying position.

Craving any type of comfort, she molds into his side, her hand resting on his chest. She collects a bundle of his shirt in her fist. It takes time but Misty eventually begins to calm down. Her breathing evens out, the tears no longer flow, and she slowly begin to feel like herself again.

When she goes to pull away, Gary keeps his hold on her, not even realizing how at ease he was with the Redhead under his arm. "Do you still love him?" Gary asks, not sure why he is dreading the answer.

Misty is silent for a moment. She doesn't even know the answer to this question. "How can I love someone who has hurt me so much?" is the answer she goes with.

"Really easily, actually," Gary immediately responds, sadness laced in his voice. This catches Misty's attention. Wanting to avoid the interrogation Misty is about to launch into, he continues. "If you don't love him anymore, why are you so sad, Red?"

She sits up at this, only she doesn't move away from him. The two stare at each other in silence a Misty contemplates what to say. She traces small shapes across his chest, trying to distract herself. Gary runs his fingers up and down the forearm she is using to support herself. "It's hard to explain," she finally admits. "I think I'm always going to love him in some way. How could I not?" Gary nods his head, beckoning her to continue. "But... I could never allow myself to be with him like that again. He destroyed me, Gary. I was in such a dark place," she wants to go on a rant about how not a single one of their friends reached out to her. Not a single one came to check on her. Not a single one of them. But that's for another time.

"But look at you now. You've moved past it and you're doing okay. You're having ups and downs but I think you're only going to come out stronger." Gary smiles up at her, moving his unoccupied hand under his head so he can look at her from a better angle. Just as Misty is about to ask him why he is being this kind to her, he continues with his questions. "What brought all of this about? Did he just up and tell you?"

Misty sighs and halts her hand movements but keeps her hand pressed to his chest, averting her gaze from him to her hand. She lets herself feel his lean chest underneath the flimsy shirt he's wearing. "Last night when I was about to come down to meet you for drinks he showed up at my room. We only talked a little bit and all of a sudden he-" her voice cracks again.

The look on her face has Gary leaning up and closer to her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What did he do, Misty?"

She can't help but smile at his sudden concern. "Sorry, I'm being over dramatic," she takes a breath. "Ash just caught me off guard and kissed me out of no where. He didn't even have a proper excuse as to why he did it." Misty's eyes meet his again, but she doesn't register the glint of anger his eyes. "It's why I felt so bad about doing the same thing to you that night. I just took advantage of you-"

"You didn't, Misty." Gary interrupts. Misty bites her bottom lip, her stomach beginning to flutter. His eyes glue to her lips. He lets out a tiny breath. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Before she can ask what he is sorry for, he is leaning upwards, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Relief, an emotion she was not expecting, rolls through her as she instantly melts. The hand she has resting on his chest comes up to tangle into his long hair. As the urgency rises between the two, Gary lays back down disconnecting their lips briefly.

A high pitched whine reverberates in Misty's throat and she has no time to be embarrassed by it because Gary is pulling her to sit on top of him, her legs straddling either side of his hips. His hands slide under the over sized shirt to rest on her hips. Misty leans down, reconnecting their lips, desperately wanting his skin against hers in any way.

Neither of them were sure how long had passed, but both knew they didn't want to stop. "M-Mist," Gary breathes between moments of their lips not being locked together. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself." He cups her cheek, eye clouded with lust and fondness. "I want you. I shouldn't, and this is going so fast but fuck, I want you."

Gary's confession stirs something deep inside of Misty. The nerves and the excitement and something else she quite can't place skyrocket over the feelings she ever experienced with Ash. She too rests her hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his slightly swollen bottom lip. "I think I want you, too." she whispers.

No more is said between the two. In one swift motion, Gary pulls his shirt off Misty's small frame. He takes in her tanned skin and the white bikini lines poking out from her powder blue bralette. He didn't realize how pale she actually was. Misty makes quick work of unceremoniously yanking Gary's shirt off his body as if it is the most offensive thing on the planet.

Misty has seen him shirtless already but her breath still catches. His taut skin is smooth and moves against his muscles with each rapid breath he takes. Its now that she realizes how hard her own heart is beating. Gary reaches up, his fingers hooking underneath Misty's bralette.

The shrill ring of the phone startles them out of their trance. Gary curses underneath his breath as he reaches out and yanks the phone off the receiver. "What?" he growls, obviously annoyed from being interrupted.

A devious smirk stretches across Misty's face. She leans down and begins nipping at Gary's jaw and neck. A surprised moan falls past his lips before he can stifle it. "H-Huh? W-Who is this?" he stutters, his free hand coming up to tangle into Misty's hair. His eyebrows suddenly furrow. "May?" he squeaks. Misty instantly pulls away, her eyes wide. "How did you find out what room I'm in?" He rests his hand on Misty's thigh, soothingly running it up and down. "Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" he huffs out. "Yeah, she's here."

"Well tell her to get her ass to her room now!" Misty hears May scream through the phone, causing Gary to yank it away from his ear. Not bothering to respond, he slams it back onto the receiver. Misty can't help but smile at the similarities the two of them seem to share.

"Rude bitch, demanding you around like she has some type of authority over you," he grumbles. The redhead can't hide the bewildered look on her face. She's been saying the exact same thing about Ash all morning.

"I should probably go. I have to get ready for this stupid bachelorette party." she mumbles. He gives her a sad nod, his other hand resting on either of her thighs. Silence spreads between them before Misty breaks it. "Gary... I don't want this to make things awkward between us."

The cocky grin that spreads across his face makes Misty pout. "What is it, Red? Am I too much for you?"

Misty scoffs, pinching his side and causing him to jerk to the side with laughter. "I'm serious, jerk. I like what we have going and I don't want to ruin it." she pouts.

In an instant, Gary flips her onto her back, hovering over her with a devilish grin. He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as he leans in and gives her a quick peck. "I have no clue what we're doing, but I don't want it to stop and I don't want to ruin it either. I want you and I think I have for a while." He doesn't even try to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. "We've got time to figure it out, so let's just go with the flow." He can't help but smile when he sees the dumb grin spread over Misty's face. "What do you say, Red?"

"I think that sounds like a pretty god plan, Oak."


	12. Twelve

**Y'all want smut/a lemon or no? I'd be down to write one since it's been a long time but if no one really wants to read one, I'll just insinuate it. Lemme know!**

* * *

Misty makes a move to the door only to realize she's left her wet clothing in the bathroom. "Crap, I need to grab my clothes real quick." When she turns, Gary is quick to rest his hands on her hips, gently pushing her back against the door.

"Leave 'em," he murmurs, his lips grazing her jaw. Misty's heart pounds in her chest from the contact. She shouldn't be getting this flustered just from his hands on her. "I'll have them washed and dried. You'll probably need them later."

She can't really be blamed for completely losing her shit, especially when he is hinting at the idea of her coming back later in the night. Misty latches onto Gary's bare shoulders and yanks him towards her. Their lips crash together in a rough jumble of lips and teeth and tongue. Gary takes her off guard and hikes her up, his hands resting just underneath her bum.

"G-Gar-" she breathes out when he leaves her lips and latches on her neck. "Getting late," her voice comes out in breathy, almost moans. "Gotta go."

He pulls away, chest heaving with restraint. "Yeah... yeah, okay." Misty slowly slides down his body. Her feet plant onto the ground, but she has to take a moment to steady her shaking limbs. "Call me, if you want, when you get home from the party," he releases her. "It'll be late but the phone should wake me."

The grin that spreads over Misty's lips makes Gary playfully roll his eyes. "I'll call you, Gar." She leans up and gives him a chaste kiss, a stark contrast to the past hour and a half that they've spent together. She can tell that he wants another kiss, but to keep him wanting more, she slips out of the room with a wink.

Confusing thoughts run around her head as she rides the elevator down a few floors. She can't recall the last time she has felt a burning desire so fierce in the pit of her core for someone. Even now, her skin is tingling from the ghost of Gary's touch and it takes everything in her not to go back to his room and just completely lose herself.

The glaring brown-haired girl in front of her room is the only thing stopping her. When Misty comes closer, and May gets a better look at her, anything she was going to say flies out the window. "You look absolutely fucked," she murmurs, eyes wide. "Did you and Gary have sex? He sounded all breathy and flustered when I called."

"Not now, May." The key card slides in and the door glides open, revealing a slightly disheveled room from Staryu and Azurill's roughhousing. "And no, we didn't have sex." _Yet,_ she thinks to herself. She of course isn't opposed to it. Based on his reputation, he knows his way around a woman's body and just based on the past few days between them, there is absolutely something there.

Deciding to pry Misty for juicy details later, May sets to rifling through her suitcases. "Did you really not bring anything slutty?" she pouts. "You knew there would be a bachelorette party."

"I don't go out ever, May. Why would I waste money on clothing like that?"

"Hya!" Staryu's call rings out, capturing the attention of the two girls. From the looks of it, he has rifled through her smaller bag (the one she had tried to keep hidden from May). Staryu spins around mischievously, the exact "shirt" Misty wanted to keep concealed sprawled over his top point.

"What's this?" May questions, plucking it from Staryu with a little 'thank you.' She holds the poor excuse of a long-sleeved shirt in the air, a troublesome grin on her face. "Oh, this is perfect."

The shirt itself is black and made entirely of sheer, spaced-out lace. "May, you already know I'm not wearing that out. It might as well be a bathing suit cover."

"I know for a fact you have a black bra that you can wear underneath it. Oh! And those ripped, white skinny jeans. You're going to look smokin' hot," May grins.

"My only black bra is sheer. You can see my nipples through it." Misty argues, crossing her arms over her chest and hugging Gary's shirt close to her body.

May reaches into the suitcase she remembers seeing the garment in and grabs it. "Oh, please," she rolls her eyes, "I've seen you in it and you can barely see anything." A long silence passes between the two. "C'mon, Misty. You're going to look so amazing and you just need to let loose." Misty can feel her resolve crumbling. Maybe this is exactly what she needs to help her mood.

She can drink to her heart's content without worrying about money, because of course Dawn's grandparents have given each of the bridesmaids a credit card with no limit for tonight, and she can think about what she's feeling without her sober conscience clouding her true feelings.

Misty hesitantly takes the shirt and bra from May's hands. She grabs her white skinny jeans that are thrown haphazardly on the floor. "Alright... meet you in the lobby?" She gives May a weak smile, but it's enough to have the brown-haired girl squealing in delight before she is scuffling out of the room yelling something like "don't take too long."

It doesn't take long for Misty to pull on her clothing. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and has to stop herself from gasping. She looks... stunning. Radiant. Sexy. And better yet, she feels confident.

Shaking her head and sitting on the bed next to her Pokemon, she cuffs her jeans before slipping on strappy, black heels. With a deep breath, she grabs her clutch, kisses her Pokemon goodnight, and exits the room.

The entire wedding party lounges in the lobby. Brock is the first to see Misty walk off the elevator. "Misty! Holy crap," he laughs lightly. "You look amazing!"

The rest of the party's attention falls onto Misty as all conversation comes to a halt and it takes everything inside Misty not to curse Brock right there for drawing all attention to her. She avoids Ash's gaze like the plague regardless of the fact that she can feel his stare burning holes into her body. What she catches instead is the blazing glare of Dawn. Now, Misty isn't trying to toot her own horn, but she is easily outshining the bride. But, Misty can't help but feel like there is something deeper to the furious look that the navy-haired girl is shooting her way.

She shakes it off and comes to stand next to May and Suzie. "I thought the whole point of a bachelorette and bachelor party was to have them separated," Misty murmurs to Suzie.

"Well Misty, if you'd been here at the assigned time then you would have heard my explanation," Dawn snaps. Instead of retorting, Misty bites the inside of her cheek. She'd rather not fight with the brat, it'd be like arguing to a brick wall.

"You never gave a specific time," Ash mumbles to himself, his eyes still trained on Misty, who is effectively ignoring his pleading looks.

Dawn clears her throat, not having heard Ash's comment. "Like I said earlier, we're taking different limos to different clubs and we might meet up later in the night," she clarifies.

Brock checks his watch and announces that the limos should be arriving any minute then proceeds to start ushering people towards the exit. Like they had been the morning of that absolutely horrid brunch, the limos are glamorous and have an abundance of chilled alcohol. The bridesmaids shuffle into their designated limo and begin to chatter. Misty snatches a handle of tequila and immediately begins to take swig after swig, living for the burn of her throat after each sip. Dawn begins opening up gag gifts that consist of lollipops, straws, candies, and mints all shaped like penises. Suzie drapes her in a sash labeling her as the bride, as if she'd let anyone forget.

As the girls squeal with laughter, Misty busies herself with staring out the window. Her mind begins to wander to this morning. Ash's face when he confessed his ever-present love for her is fried into the back of her eyelids. What an absolute moron. She shouldn't have even given him the chance to say it. The more selfish part of her wanted to hear it, though. She wanted the validation. She wanted to scream at him for tearing them apart for no reason. A small part of her wanted to say it back, wanted to ask him to leave Dawn for her so they could start over.

She takes a large gulp of tequila when that particular thought crosses her mind. There will be no starting over with him. She will only be moving forward. And that's when Gary's face flashes in her mind. Misty will never understand how the cocky Pokemon trainer managed to weasel his way into her life in a matter of mere days and root himself so deeply inside her that she is constantly thinking of him. Why did she even let him? She knew it was happening and she let it happen.

"Misty, we're here," May says, pulling Misty out of her own head. Giving a quick nod, Misty takes one last gulp of the tequila and places it in the ice bucket before following May out of the limo. The club Dawn has chosen is absolutely extravagant. If this had been Misty's bachelorette party, she'd have chosen the shittiest club she could find, because those are the kind with character. Instead they walk into the establishment and are immediately hit with a sickly sweet scent rather than the typical sweaty, alcohol scent you'd usually associate with clubs.

Ignoring the rest of the party, Misty makes a beeline for the bar. She squeezes herself in between two people, not bothering to excuse herself, and waits for the bartender. "What can I get for you?" the devilishly attractive bartender asks. Misty has to stop herself from staring too long and hard at the guy, he probably deals with prying eyes all night.

"Three green tea shots and two of your strongest drinks," she requests.

"Want me to leave the tab open so you can split the check with your friend?" he questions, probably thinking Misty is ordering for her and someone else.

An awkward laugh passes her lips. "I'll pay for it all. It's all uh-for me." The bartender grins before taking her gifted credit card and charging it. The shots are the first ones ready and she downs all three in less than two minutes.

All the alcohol she had in the limo starts to hit her so she takes a seat at the bar. While she may be an absolute tank when it comes to her tolerance, she'd rather not take any risks of walking around when she is fully hit. The bartender places the two plastic cups of mixed drinks in front of her and gives her a quick wink as he slides another shot next to them. She mouths a 'thank you' before he leaves to help another customer. Deciding to wait on taking the shot, she goes for the mixed drink, sighing when it scorches her throat.

Her mind is already becoming foggy from the alcohol's influence. Deciding to start pacing herself, she slowly nurses the mixed drink and begins looking around the club. She notices the wedding party at one of the high-rises close to the stage. The three girls are cheering on the strippers and downing champagne. _Weaklings,_ she scoffs in her head, taking another sip of her drink.

Misty's mind begins to wander back to Gary's burning touch and fervent kisses. Her cheeks heat up at the thought of what nearly transpired this morning. Her thoughts of the Oak-boy are once again interrupted, but this time by an unknown hand planted directly on her bum.

* * *

 **Once again plz let me know what your thoughts are on a possible lemon/smut. If I get no feedback, I'm just going to add it. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Thirteen

**Yes, hi. So I was reading the reviews some of you left and they made me cry a lil bit cause you all were so amazing and sweet and have given me a ton of motivation so thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." Misty growls through gritted teeth. Her grip on the plastic cup tightens. She is thankful that she has already drank half, otherwise alcohol would be spilling everywhere.

The douche-nozzle that is violently crossing boundaries gives a light laugh. "Look what you're wearin', babe. You're practically gagging for it."

Misty's jaw locks in anger. It's known that Misty can be a very angry drunk if provoked, a lesson Ash and Brock had to learn the hard way. She spins around in her seat, a tight grimace on her face. As she spins, Douche-nozzle's hand is relocated to her upper thigh which sets off even more frantic red flags.

Misty is about four minutes away from punching this guy in his cute button nose.

"I could be on a three year dry spell and I _still_ wouldn't be gagging for you," she purrs, sipping from her dented cup. "Now, take your hand off me before I pour my drink all over you."

Douche-nozzle's grip tightens, a playful smirk overtaking his face. "Yeah, sure. C'mon babe, let's go back to mine."

An irritated sigh falls past Misty lips. She takes a final sip of her drink before reaching it forward and tipping it. Good alcohol, that she should be drinking instead of wasting, slowly trickles out of the cup. Douche-nozzle's mouth gapes open and closed in disbelief as his entire front becomes drenched.

The entire bar has been watching from the beginning. A few girls who had to put up with Douche-nozzle's antics earlier in the night begin to snicker. Snickers turn into claps and before anyone realizes it, the entire bar is cheering and whooping. Once all the liquid from her cup is gone, she crinkles it and drops it at the guy's feet. A giggle escapes her lips. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped," Misty feigns innocence, a devious smirk tugging at her lips.

Douche-nozzle's nostrils flare in anger. "You fuckin' bitch," he growls, getting in Misty's face with bared teeth. She stares directly back at him, grin still plastered to her face.

Before anything else can transpire, the bartender speaks up. "You gotta go, man, before I have to call security to drag your ass out of here." Douche-nozzle scoffs and pulls away from Misty, murmuring a 'slut' as he leaves. Misty turns back to face the bar and takes the last shot, nerves fried. "I should kick you out, too, you know?" he laughs as he cleans a glass with a rag.

Misty bends down to pick up the cup she dropped and holds it out to him to dispose of properly. "You'd honestly be doing me a favor if you did," she says, glancing at the wedding party. She can see the three girls' eyes on her and decides that that's probably her cue to go over there. "Thanks for the shot. And for making him go away." Misty smiles as she grabs her final mixed drink. The bartender gives her a kind wink before he is off to help another customer.

The alcohol has finally begun to course through her blood system, slowly dragging her into a drunken daze. "That was some crowd you had over at the bar. Did you flash a tit or something?" Dawn questions, angry that the attention of every single patron at the club isn't on her.

"Oh, shut it." May says lightly, nudging Misty with a smile. "Saw the whole thing. Poured her drink on some jackass," she slurs before focusing her attention back onto the strippers. Dawn gives Misty a prissy scowl before turning to look at the stage once more.

What feels like hours pass and Misty is properly drunk. She looks at the table and notices Dawn is gone. _Where'd the priss go?_ she wonders as her eyes wander up to May who is sat on a chair in the middle of the stage, a fit guy dancing provocatively on her. Suzie looks over at Misty and smiles which Misty returns before telling her that she is going to run to the bathroom. The redhead is amazed that she has been able to hold off for this long as it is.

Her legs wobble beneath her as she slowly makes her way through sweaty drunkards and grinding bodies. Once she reaches the bathroom and pushes her way through drunk girls taking pictures in front of the mirror, she is finally able to relieve herself. Upon leaving the bathroom, she passes a secluded area that allows for private dances and other things of the sort.

She wants to walk back to the table and finish off the night but blue hair and a bright pink bride sash catch her attention. Misty can't stop herself and soon enough she is peering into one of the rooms. Sitting on top of a practically nude man is Dawn herself. Their lips are locked in a heated battle for dominance and his hands are wrapped around her before they disappear under her pants.

The squeak that falls past Misty's lips might as well have been a scream because Dawn hears it all the same. Her head snaps up and lands on Misty's shocked face. Misty tries to make an escape but it takes seconds before Dawn is on her heels and pushing her against a wall. And now this is the second time in one night that Misty is being touched by someone she absolutely does not want to be touched by. "Get off me," she grits out, shoving Dawn away from her and straightening her outfit.

"What did you see?" Dawn hisses to which Misty grins.

"A cheater, that's what I saw."

"You're no different," Dawn pushes her, only angering Misty (which has been established to be a bad idea).

Misty immediately shoves her back, temper rising. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Dawn laughs. "I saw you kiss Ash in the hallway the other day." So that's why there was so much animosity between them earlier in the night-well more than usual.

The scoff that rolls off Misty's tongue is condescending. "If you saw it, then you should know that it was Ash who kissed me, not the other way around. And I pushed him off."

Dawn immediately rolls her eyes. "I have Ash wrapped around my finger, so if you think telling him what you just saw is going to stop this wedding, you have another thing coming."

Now it's Misty's turn to roll her eyes. "I've moved on, I don't give a shit if you two get married."

"Oh?" Dawn's eyebrow raises, a smirk spreading her lips. Just as Misty is about to take her leave, Dawn speaks up. "Oh, Gary. Sob, sob. Ash hurt my feelings." Dawn mocks, grinning when Misty's whole body goes rigid. The blue-haired girl doesn't even have time to brace herself before Misty's hand whips out, latching onto her shoulder and pinning her to the wall.

The wave of sudden fear and shock that crosses Dawn's face eggs on Misty. "Keep Gary's name out of your filthy mouth," she whispers dangerously low.

Recovering, Dawn smiles. "Hit a nerve? When are you going to admit you don't actually like that cocky prick and that you're just using him to get over _my_ fiance?"

"You're pathetic." Misty spits, separating herself from Dawn before spinning on her heel and stalking away. Her blood is boiling when she steps into the cool night air and hails down a cab. She checks the dash to see that it is nearly three in the morning. Despite the abundance of alcohol in her system, she feels more aware and conscious of her surroundings. It must be the fact that she is about five seconds away from punching a wall. How dare Dawn question Misty's feelings concerning Gary. What the hell does she know about loyalty? What does she know about genuine feelings? Apparently nothing considering she had another guy's hands in her pants.

She pays the cabbie and walks into the hotel, kicking her heels off halfway there because they've started to really hurt her feet. The lobby is completely empty when she walks in, no one in sight. A warm feeling begins to build in her stomach when she thinks about Gary lying asleep in bed, body facing the small nightstand, waiting for her phone call.

She tiptoes to the receptionist's counter and peers both ways to ensure no one is around before she reaches for the phone and dials Gary's room number. The phone rings three times before a sleep laden voice gravels out a 'hello?'

"Gar-Bear!" Misty draws out, all anger she was previously feeling easily dissipating. The rough chuckle he lets out sends spirals of arousal all throughout her body. How is it possible for a laugh to sound so sexy?

"Hey, you," he hums. Misty can practically hear the smile on his face. "Back to the hotel safe?" Misty let's out a little hum, taking her lip in between her teeth. "It's early for you to be back from a bachelorette party," he comments, voice less heavy from sleep.

Misty lets out a loud huff. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Want me to come down there and get you or do you just wanna come up?"

She smiles softly. "I'll just co-"

"Misty?" That godforsaken voice whispers.

Her blood runs cold. "Ash?" she murmurs. Because of the alcohol dulling her senses, she has a hard time concentrating on so many things and accidentally drops the phone behind the desk. "Shit!"

"You weren't at the club when we got there," Ash tries to explain. "Mist, I don't think I can do this." The alcohol radiating off of him is enough to make even Misty cringe.

"Brock. I need to call Brock so he can come take care of you," Misty says, trying so desperately hard to clear her head. She hauls her front half onto the counter and reaches for the phone only to be yanked back by her hips.

Ash's strong hands whirl her around and hold her firmly against him. "I don't want Brock. Mist, I need you. I only need you."

Adrenaline is quick to start pumping through Misty as she tried to push away Ash. "Stop being such a barbarian and let me go!" she grunts, fed up with being man-handled all night.

"No! I need you to understand how much I regret letting you go." The desperation in his voice rivals that of Misty's the day he walked out on her.

The tension in the room grows thicker with every second that Misty fruitlessly struggles to get out of his grip. And then the elevator dings, its doors opening to reveal viridian eyes clouded with fury.

* * *

 **Lemon in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Fourteen

**Yikes at my updating**

* * *

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Gary seethes, teeth grit. Ash grips onto Misty tighter despite her protests. "Grabbing her like you're a fuckin' animal," Gary huffs as he storms to the two of them.

"Her boyfriend," is the slurred response Ash gives. Both Misty and Gary's mouths fall open.

"Are you out of your mind?" Misty barks, fruitlessly pushing at Ash's chest. "You are! You are out of your god damned mind! Get the fuck off me!" She yells, her words slightly slurring together.

Ash shakes his head, tears beginning to leak from his squeezed-shut eyes. "Mist is mine. Always been mine. Y'can't 'ave her, Oak!" Misty lets out a grunt when he squeezes her impossibly closer. Her heart aches and her intoxicated mind can't decipher why. All she knows is that all she wants to do is get out of here.

Before Misty has a chance to do or say anything else, Gary surges forward. He latches onto Ash's arm and within a second, Ash is being ripped away from Misty's wobbly frame. In the blink of an eye Gary has Ash pushed up against a wall. "Misty," he says calmly, not sparing her a glance, "Get on the elevator, go to my room, and wait inside." he instructs over the drunken babbling of Ash.

"I-I need to call Brock," she stutters, fruitlessly looking around for a phone.

"Need you, Mist. Why don't you wan' me?" Ash breathes, glossy eyes locked with her own. "Don't wanna live without you, Mist. Can't live without you."

This time Gary turns his attention to her, viridian bearing into cerulean. "Red, I don't want to be an asshole, but leave now. Call him from the phone in my room."

Tears blur her vision but she nods her head. Ash's words echo in her ears, distracting her as she tries to form coherent sentences. "A k-key, I need your-" Gary reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his room key. Misty walks forward and takes it. When Ash tries to reach out for her, Gary shoves at him, an almost animalistic growl rumbling deep in his throat.

Not wanting to be in this situation any longer, Misty is quick to head to the elevator. She rides it to Gary's floor and easily finds his door which happens to be cracked open still. The moron was probably in such a rush to get down to her that he didn't even manage to shut it all the way. The thought brings a warm feeling to Misty's stomach that she tries to fruitlessly push away. It's the same feeling that washed through her when she witnessed his protective behavior just now.

The feeling quickly turns to that of a churning and uneasiness. She reaches the phone and with some trouble manages to dial Brock's cell. "Hello?"

"B-Brock," Misty murmurs.

"Mist, is that you?" he laughs. "Where the hell did you go? We're at the club-"

She quickly cuts his slurred speech off. "You need to come back to the hotel."

The line is quiet for a moment, save for the rumble of the bass in the background. "What's wrong?" His voice is clearer as if he is fighting hard to work through his drunken state.

"Ash just grabbed me and is talking n-nonsense. Scary nonsense." Her thoughts swirl with him saying he didn't want to live if she wasn't apart of his life. That's just drunken rambling, it means nothing, right? "I just need you to get back here."

Brock curses before quickly assuring her that he is on the way. When she hangs up the uneasy feeling in her stomach boils over and she has to rush to the toilet. The alcohol her body was unable to digest yet comes spilling up in an acidic concoction that scorches her throat. When her stomach finally settles, she flushes the toilet and leans heavily over the sink.

The little bit of make-up she'd applied earlier in the night has smeared slightly under her eyes and her lipstick has faded. She takes Gary's toothpaste and squeezes some out over her finger. She does her best to rid her mouth of the vile taste and once she has done that, she wipes off the remaining make-up.

It's been nearly a half hour and Gary has yet to return. She has half a mind to go back down to the lobby to see what is taking so long but decides against it. Gary told her to wait for him and that's what she is going to do.

When the hell did she decide that she was going to start letting guys dictate her life? When did she become this whimpering damsel in distress that needed to be saved?

Angry with the person she has become, she stalks (wobbles) out of the bathroom and rummages through Gary's drawers. She picks out a tank top and sweatpants before ridding herself of her clothing and changing. The bright moon illuminates the room and tempts her to go outside to cool down.

The balcony has a small circular table with two chairs. It overlooks the beach beautifully and she can see part of the lit up city. The lighthouse casts light over the churning waves. She takes a seat and lets the cool sea breeze wash over her body. The only thoughts running through her head are those of completely submerging herself into water and forgetting the world around her. She wants the water to drown out every other worry in her life so all she is left with is the feeling of freedom and serenity.

Her thoughts are broken by the glass door sliding open. She can feel Gary's presence leaning against the door frame but she says nothing, not trusting her voice. He doesn't seem to find the need in talking so he too stands quietly, eyes focused on the crashing waves off in the distance.

Surprisingly, she is the first to break the silence after five minutes have passed. "I take it Brock handled the situation?"

He is quiet for a few more moments before answering with a simple, "Yes." There is a longer silence before he decides to continue. "Red, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." His apology confuses her. She turns in her chair to face him, eyebrows raised. "Seeing his hands on you like that, and just knowing that you didn't consent to it... I don't know what came over me." He steps towards her sitting form, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I didn't mean to be so barbaric and demanding. I just wanted you to get away from Ash before he could say anything else that could manipulate you."

Misty doesn't even realize it when her mouth falls open. This is a completely different direction than the one she thought this conversation would take. She reaches out for him and faintly smiles when he takes her hands into his. "What the hell changed you, Gary Oak?" It's more of a rhetorical question. She doesn't wait to see if he will answer. Instead she pulls him down to her level and cups his warm cheek in her hand. Their eyes meet, hooded and hazy, before their lips are pressed to one another.

* * *

 **So I know I said there'd be a lemon in this chap but a bitch has been working 13 hr shifts and I have to be in the mood to write lemons aaaaand excuse excuse excuse. Definite lemon in the next chapter! Thx for the patience bebes.**


	15. Fifteen

**I'm such trash at updating honestly. Also I know I said lemon but honestly, I am in no mood to write a lemon. Just know they boink and we will go from there. Sorryyyyyyy :(**

* * *

Nothing and everything races through Misty's mind as Gary shoves her up against the wall. In one swift motion, he cups the back of her thighs and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his hips. Everything between them comes so naturally, from the way his teeth nibble at the taut skin of her collarbones to the way she tugs gently on his hair. Nothing is awkward. Their movements are slow. Careful. Fluid.

Misty can't suppress the moan that slips past her clenched teeth as Gary sucks a bruise on her tanned skin. She'll look at her reflection tomorrow and tingles will run through her body at the memory of his skin against hers. She's thrusted back into the moment when he tugs on the hem of her shirt. In one swift motion, she yanks the offending article of clothing off and hurls it across the room, completely exposing her upper half to him.

Gary pauses, his eyes taking in every detail they come across-not in the greedy way a man looks at a woman, but like he wants to remember every single thing about her that he possibly can, as if he is afraid he may not get the chance again. He notes the freckle just above her right breast, the glinting jewelry of a belly piercing, and the scar just above her hip bone.

Her cheeks begin to heat up from all the attention he is paying to her body, so she tugs gently on his hair. Gary smiles and lets his eyes meet hers. "Beautiful," he comments, pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She rolls her eyes but can't suppress a smile. Their lips meet once more in a languid dance of tongues and teeth. Misty takes his bottom lip between her teeth and pulls before letting it go, loving the way it reddens slightly.

"Well, Oak," she murmurs, "are you going to ravish me or not?" Her words conjure an animalistic growl from the back of his throat. His lips instantly attach to the juncture of her neck, sucking a bruise into the supple skin as he takes a few strides towards the bed. For a moment she wonders how he will go about this. Will he be gentle with her or will he be rough? She can't decide which one she would enjoy more. And then he tosses her onto the bed, his tall frame looming over her. His lip is caught between his teeth as he grins and _oh_ , this is definitely more enjoyable.

...

Her arm rises and falls with every breath Gary takes. She tightens her grip around his waist and presses herself closer to him. He smiles fondly while running a hand through his sweaty hair. "I'm not going to lie," he says, voice hoarse from heavy breathing, "I'm not much of a cuddler when I sleep."

Misty can't help but laugh. "Neither am I." She looks up at him and smiles. "Ash would always-" the words get caught in her throat. Why did she think of him all of a sudden and why the hell did she think to compare him to Gary. She has done this before, though, so it shouldn't come as a surprise to her.

"It's okay, you can say it." Gary says, tightening his grip on her which is surprisingly comforting.

"Ash would always press his body into me while we slept and he was always sweaty. I hated it," she murmurs.

Gary lets out a hearty laugh. "Who knew Ashy-boy was a sweater." They lay in silence, enjoying the other's company.

"I was never able to do this with him," she says in a quiet voice. She doesn't wait for him to ask what she's talking about. "Talk, I mean. We could never just talk about nothing and everything at the same time. With him it always had to be about the next battle or the next Pokemon he wanted to catch."

Gary runs his hair through her hair. "Sounds typical of him. Do you miss what you had with him?" he asks, unsure as to whether or not he wants to hear her answer.

Misty glances up at him through her lashes and sees his nervous expression. "No," she responds confidently. "Not anymore."

...

"Do you think if I jumped off a cliff, I'd be able to get out of this dinner?" Misty questions, biting her nails down to the beds.

Suzie smirks at her and places her hand on Brock's thigh. "You'll be fine, Misty. I'm sure everything will go great." Brock shoots Misty an uneasy look, his body tense. Suzie senses this and looks between the two with furrowed eyebrows. "Unless... everything isn't okay?"

"It's fine," the two say at the same time, ignoring the stares of the other passengers. Dawn and Ash were late coming down to the lobby and they sent word to just go ahead without them. No one had seen either of them that morning or afternoon. Misty suspects they're at one another's throats. That, or Dawn is scolding Ash for getting belligerently drunk. Both of them need to be scolded for their actions last night.

The restaurant the limo pulls up to is disgustingly uppity. Misty groans internally as she follows the others out. They're taken to their seats but can't order anything because he bride and groom have yet to arrive. The group engages in idle chatter, discussing the events of last night, save for a few _minor_ details, when Dawn and Ash slowly approach.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore," Ash says defeatedly.

The glare Dawn shoots at him could petrify someone. "You're lucky you even get the chance to deal with it so stop compl-"

"Look who decided to show up!" Drew says loudly, wanting to cut the tail end of their argument off.

May leans into Misty's shoulder. "Nice to see the happy couple," she snickers, nudging Misty, who refuses to look at the two of them. She will get through this dinner. She will get through the wedding. She will go home and live the rest of her life.

With her attention focused on her plate, she misses Ash's pleading stare all through dinner.


	16. Sixteen

**Trying to keep up the motivation to finish this bc I feel like I've done you all so dirty with my updating lol**

* * *

"Would anyone like dessert?" the server asks, her eyes scanning the wedding party.

Tracy nods, "I'll actually have the-"

"No dessert for us, we are running late and we have a rehearsal to get to," Dawn cuts him off. "Just bring us the check."

Misty rolls her eyes. "I wonder why we're running late."

Dawn purses her lips together but is quick to compose herself. "So, Misty. I heard from a little bird that you left Gary Oak's room this morning. Did you have a fun night? Squashing old quarrels?"

"You were _where_?" Both Ash and May yell at the same time. Ash must have been so intoxicated that he doesn't even remember what happened last night, much less what he said. Misty bites her tongue, a deep sigh seething through teeth.

 _Don't punch this bitch in the face. Don't do it,_ Misty repeats in her head over and over. "Dawn, did you have fun with that-"

"Here is your check! You all have a great night," the server interrupts, placing the bill in front of Dawn, whose face is beet red. A heavy silence weighs over the wedding party as the blue and red heads stare the other down.

Just one more day of this... just one more day.

...

"You kick in your sleep, did you know that?" Gary says, startling Misty out of her thoughts. She looks up from her lying position on the pool chair and can't help but smile when she sees him clad in bright pink swim trunks.

"Pink is definitely your color. And you snore, which is why you got kicked," she laughs, patting the pool chair next to her.

He lays his towel on the chair and situates himself. "Fair enough. How was the rehearsal and dinner?"

This easily removes the smile from Misty's face. "I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as I hate her," she says, letting her eyes focus on the setting sun. Fairy lights switch on to illuminate the pool and bar areas. It took everything in Misty not to go buy four shots immediately upon her arrival. The only thing stopping her was the fact hat she still feels hungover from the bachelorette party.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Screw the two of them," Gary turns his body to face her. "I can see what it's doing to your spirit. You're punishing yourself for no reason. You don't need to do this."

"I do, though," she says. "Once they get married, it's over. It's finally done. An end to a long pathetic chapter of my life." She sits up and watches Azurill and Staryu playing in the shallow end of the pool. Gary follows in suit. "I want to move on and grow from this."

"You really have matured, Red." Gary reaches out and takes her hand. He plays with her fingers while she tries to fight a smile off her face. "How about you and I go for a swim?"

She can't help but grin, "Now you're speaking my language, Oak." The two race each other to the deep end, jumping in one after the other. When they resurface, Misty treads across from Gary, her cheeks filled with water.

"Don't you even think about-" Water gushing into his face cuts him off. Wiping the water out of his eyes, he can't help but to laugh loudly. Just as he tries to lunge at Misty, Staryu whooshes by with Azurill on his back, splashing both the trainers. It's now, watching Gary wipe water out of his viridian eyes as he laughs, when Misty realizes things do get better, and she has something to look forward to.

...

Waves crash against the shore as the sun slowly breaks the horizon. Vibrant red streaks light up the morning sky. An instant feeling of dread wells in the pit of Misty's stomach. "The sky matches your hair color," Brock says next to her.

"Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning," she recites what her father had always said when they would go on fishing trips together. A morning sky illuminated with red means nothing but bad weather and trouble, he would always say. "Today is going to be a disaster, I can feel it."

Brock stares at her with a quizzical look. "You've always had a sixth sense about the water, but how bad can it be today? We aren't out at sea, after all." Misty simply shakes her head, the feeling inside her saying otherwise.

Brock leads her away from the beach and back to the hotel. She had wandered out there hours earlier, unable to sleep and dreading the hours ahead of her. As they approach the hotel, the vendors have already begun to set up the wedding venue. Chairs are placed and secured in the sand, pink and blue flowers are weaved in and out of the wedding arch that overlooks the sea. Once upon a time, she had pictured a scene similar to this. A scene where she stood across from Ash. This feels more like a nightmare, though, one she can't wake herself out of. Her last glimpse of the nightmare is one of the workers touching up the arch with a bucket of white paint.

Once May gets ahold of Misty, she is quick to start styling her hair. "Should we go curly or straight? Should I put you hair up or down? What about half up, half down? Should I put a flower in your hair?" So many questions spouting out of the brown-haired girl's mouth and Misty knows the answer to none of them.

"Why don't you ask the person in charge," Misty responds flippantly, not really caring what her hair looks like. She won't be keeping any pictures to reminisce anyway.

May ends up pinning the top half of Misty's hair into a bun and curling the bottom half into loose waves. The other bridesmaids' hair is styled similarly. After threatening to walk out of the wedding if she has to put on a pound of make-up, at Dawn's suggestion, Misty finally steps into her dress. The pink silk feels good against her bare legs, she just can't get over the gaudy color. Who chooses a shade that's two beats off of hot pink? "We look like highlighters," May frowns in the mirror. "They don't even match the color of the flowers."

"At least you don't have red hair," Misty frowns, scrunching her face up at the contrast of colors.

Suzie comes up behind the pouting girls and wraps her arms around them. "C'mon, girls. We're about to witness a beautiful ceremony between two people who love each other. Be positive and smile a bit!" The two of them give half-hearted smiles and let Suzie drag them off. Dawn barks orders at them and everyone else that makes the mistake of stepping into her line of sight.

"Is everyone ready?" the wedding coordinator asks. Everyone nods and gets into line. They all hop into golf carts that take them down to the beach. By this time, the sun has already begun to sink down the sky. Misty can't help but notice the gray clouds that are beginning to settle overhead and the blowing wind that's anything but gentle.

 _Like I said, this is going to be a disaster,_ she thinks to herself as she and everyone else get off the golf carts. "Everyone in line!" the coordinator shouts. She instructs that the music start playing through her walkie-talkie and begins pushing the bridesmaids forward. Misty is the last to go. She slowly walks down the aisle, sand squeezing between her toes and blue flowers clutched in her clammy hands. Heads turn to watch as she walks by. She thought she'd be stuck staring at Ash, who hasn't taken his eyes off her since she arrived, but instead she is caught gazing at viridian eyes and a bright smile.

"Beautiful," he mouths, shooting her a cheeky wink. She can't help but let out a giggle, her head bowing to conceal the blush in her cheeks. She knows he's joking around and talking about the heinous dress she's wearing. When she looks forward and makes eye contact with Ash, she can almost imagine that's she's wearing a mermaid-style white gown. She can almost imagine her friends and family sitting in the pews. She can almost imagine standing across from the person she's known her whole life, the boy she watched blossom into a man, and saying "I do."

But for the first time in years, she's okay with this not being her future.

* * *

 **I know these chaps are short but it's easier to actually get them out this way and keeps my motivation up to write them. im sorryyyyyyyy :(((**


	17. Seventeen

**Tell me why I just realized it's taken me well over a year to get towards the ending with this story.**

* * *

Dark clouds inch their way towards the beach. The wind has only continued to pick up, sending everyone's hair flying about in all directions. The officiant does his best to speed things along, but he can only talk so quickly. Misty ignores the ceremony, and Ash's constant glances, and instead focuses on the intense waves rolling in. White foam fights the sand to get closer and closer to the ceremony. Pretty soon everyone is going to be ankle deep in water.

"It is now that I ask if anyone objects the union of Dawn and Ash," he says. Both Dawn and the officiant look to the crowd, but Ash looks to Misty. His eyes plead for her to say something, anything. She feels a sudden prick of pain deep in her chest. She shifts uncomfortably, not enjoying the feeling or the constant staring.

Dawn glances behind her, right at Misty. The smug grin she wears makes Misty want to rip her lips right off her face. "I do." Dawn's grin drops, along with her mouth. Her head whips around to the pews where a very attractive man stands. Gasps erupt all through the crowd. Misty has to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Matthew, sit down!" Dawn hisses through her teeth. Ash looks between the two, a look of bewilderment carved into his face.

"No, Dawn," he starts, stepping into the aisle and taking a few steps forward, "I won't be able to live with myself if I let you go through with this."

Ash takes a step away from Dawn, Pikachu by his side, his cheeks sparking. "Who is this guy, Dawn?"

She quickly averts her attention to Ash. "No one, he is no one. Can we please continue with the ceremony?"

"No one?" Matthew says incredulously. "How many years have we been sneaking off together, huh? How many times did you promise you'd leave Ash for me?"

"This is what you've been sneaking off to do?" Ash laughs. "All those times I asked you where you were going and you made me feel guilty for not trusting you. I can't even believe this."

Misty looks between the two of them before glancing over at Gary. His mouth is parted in shock as he also looks between the bickering couple, if they can even be called that anymore.

"Ash, this is not what it looks like. Can we please just put this behind us and get married?" Dawn begs, reaching out for his hands. Pikachu lets out a spark, shocking Dawn's hands. "Ouch, quit it, you dumb rat," she barks.

"That's enough!" Ash yells, face beet red. "We're done here. I'm done with you. It was never you anyway..." he glances to Misty then back to Dawn, standing straighter. "You were never the one."

Misty sets her jaw. He has no right. She can't help but feel surprised when Dawn whips around, her eyes daggers. "This is your fault, you orange-headed bimbo!"

A bubble of laughter falls past Gary's lips and he smacks his hand to his mouth. Misty would laugh, too. Under any other circumstance she would be laughing her ass off. But right now she is in the line of sight of a angry bride. "I may be an orange-headed bimbo, or whatever, but at least I'm not a cheater."

Dawn lets out a strangled noise, her teeth clenched. "No you're just pinning after a womanizing man-whore to try and get over a guy who chose me over you."

Dawn gets the reaction she wants when Misty's body moves before she has time to think. The redhead stands across from Dawn, steam nearly pouring from her ears. "I said it before and I will not say it again. Keep Gary's name out of that filthy mouth of yours." Misty looks between Dawn and Ash. "This is who you wanted to be with. A pathetic little girl who is too selfish to let you go when she doesn't even want you anymore."

Misty turns around to see Gary standing in the aisle, hands shoved in pockets and a smile on his face. She feels a small sense of relief, but as she takes a step towards him, a hand is wrapping around the back of her dress. She is pulled backwards, and flung into the white arch. Dawn is inches from her face and is wearing a smug grin. "I know something about Gary that you don't." Rain begins to trickle down from the grey sky.

She tries to keep the curiosity from showing, but Misty's raised eyebrows and parted lips give it away. Regardless, she tries to move away. Dawn shoves her into the arch again. "Why don't you ask him about Leaf," she grins.

"Leaf?" Misty repeats, recognizing the name and the girl's face. She glances to Gary and feels a sinking in her stomach when she notices his pale and shocked face. She tries to remember where she had seen Leaf and why she would make Gary look like he'd seen a ghost. Thunder claps overhead, startling Misty more than it should.

Dawn shoves Misty one last time. "Now get out of my wedding before I-" Misty watches in slow motion as a bucket filled with white paint tumbles from the top of the arch and splashes Dawn. That man touching up the arch must have forgotten it up there. White covers the bride's entire head, face, and the majority of her exposed upper half. The paint collects at her feet. All is silent as the guests watch on in complete horror. Misty wipes a few droplets of white off of her face.

She turns to look at Ash, who is already looking at her. "Don't contact me again. We're done here." She side-steps Dawn who is stunned. It takes the bride a second to register what's happening before she is spinning on her heel, about to scream, when the wet paint causes her to lose her footing. Gasps erupt when Dawn slips and falls down.

"Get back here, you bitch! I'm not done with you!" she screams from the ground. Misty ignores her and continues to walk down the aisle. She stops next to Gary. By now the rain has picked up and is soon to be coming down in heavy waves. The guests scramble to grab their umbrellas.

Gary's face is hardened and still pale. He refuses to meet her gaze and this makes Misty laugh. "We're done, too." Here she has been spilling her heart out to him this entire week and he's been keeping secrets the whole time. What was his relationship to Leaf? And why does just the mention of her name render him completely frozen and stunned? She doesn't need this.

She doesn't need anyone.

* * *

 **I'm sad this story is slowly coming to an end. Already working into the next chap!**


	18. Eighteen

"C'mon, Mist. Open up," May calls from the hallway, her fist banging against the door. Misty ignores her and continues to shove her clothing in a suitcase. Staryu and Azurill watch from the head of the bed, sensing their trainer's unease. "What are you doing here?" She hears May ask.

"I need to talk to her," Gary's voice responds. Her heart pounds in her chest while heat rises in her cheeks. "Give us a minute."

May scoffs. "What makes you think she wants to talk to you?"

Misty can just imagine Gary's annoyed glare. "Listen, kid, just give her some space and come back later."

There is a brief pause. "K-Kid?" May yells. "You give her some space!"

Before they continue to argue and cause a scene in the hallway, Misty opens the door. The two stare at her, almost surprised that she actually opened the door. "May, I'll find you later," she murmurs, eyes glaring holes into Gary's dumb face. He looks much more put together than their last encounter. May gives her an unsure look before nodding and walking to the elevator.

The two stare at each other, lips pressed into hard lines. "Can I come in?" Gary finally asks. Misty clenches her teeth before stepping aside, letting him walk inside. "So why are we done?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why don't we act mature and actually communicate as opposed to you throwing out passive aggressive comments?"

Misty laughs. "Oh, you want to act mature? Great let's be mature." The wild look in her eye makes Gary lose a bit of his nerve. "This whole time we've been here, you've let me tell you all my secrets and insecurities and whatever but not once have you ever opened up to me. Not once have you ever confided in me." Gary is about to interject but she continues. "And what about Leaf?" Just the mention of her name once more has him shrinking back, face draining of all color. "You can't even hear her name without having a literal full body reaction, yet you didn't even mention her to me."

"Shut up, Misty." Gary growls. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know! Because you won't tell me anything!"

He takes a few steps closer to her. "Do you think maybe the reason I don't tell you anything is because you have never asked how I am, or how I'm feeling, or literally anything about me?"

Misty gets right in his face. "Bullshit! I have given you multiple opportunities to tell me things and I've asked but you always deflect!" The two stare at one another as aggravation radiates off their bodies. "You're not in this like I am," she finally says.

"Would you stop pushing me away?" Gary growls. "I am in this. I've made this abundantly clear to you, but if you are unable to trust me, I need you to tell me now."

"I would trust you if you wouldn't keep things from me! Tell me about Leaf."

Gary is silent. Misty raises an eyebrow. "I can now see why Ash left you." The comment takes Misty aback. "You push and push at the people who love you until they snap and then you blame them." His cheeks heat up, not meaning to add the 'love' part.

"Get out," she breathes, looking at him like she doesn't even know him. He takes a step towards her, her name about to fall from his lips, but he is silenced by her hand clapping against his cheek. It echoes in the room. "Get out now."

He says nothing before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"You never came to find me and I'm just finding out that you already went back home! They halted all travel after your boat took off because of the storm that came in. What if your boat had sunk? You were supposed to leave with me, Suzie, and Brock. Well, call me back when you get this, the three of us have to talk to you and who knows when we'll be able to leave Sunyshore. Call me back!" May's voice cuts off as the message ends.

"Misty, sweetheart," Misty's heart clenches at the recorded voice of Ms. Ketchum. "I'm so sorry about all that happened these past few days. I always knew Dawn wasn't the one for my boy, but that's not why I'm calling. I want to know how you're doing. I wish you were still on the island. I believe you and Gary were the only ones able to leave before they closed the port. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I hope you both can remedy it. Ash loves you, but I can't stand by the way he treated you. Listening to the way Gary would talk about you... that's the way you deserve to be portrayed and cared about. Anyway, sweetheart, I hope you're doing well."

The machine continues playing message after message. Daisy was the first to call when she had heard about what happened at the wedding. Misty just listened quietly with the phone pressed to her ear and a vodka bottle clutched in her hand.

It's been a few days since she left Sunyshore. She doesn't know if the others have made it home yet, and to be quite frank, she doesn't care right now. All she wants to do, from the moment she wakes up to the moment she passes out, is drink. She went to the Cerulean bar for a while, but the bartender started cutting her off. Now she buys as many bottles as she can carry from the store and just drinks at the gym. Luckily trainers have stayed away. Unfortunately, they're staying away because seemingly every person in Kanto knows what happened at the wedding, Dawn made sure of that. The orange-headed bimbo ruined her big day and caused a huge scene.

Misty paces around the large pool she uses for training, a half-empty tequila bottle nestled in her hand. All her Pokémon are put away in their poké balls besides Azurill, who is looking at Misty worriedly. She takes another long swig of the alcohol, sputtering once she's swallowed. "Zurill…" the Pokémon mews, trying to get the trainer's attention.

The soft noise halts Misty's movements. She looks out the large windows on the other side of the gym and sees red and orange streaks in the sky from the setting sun. Tears well in her eyes as she thinks about the many nights her and Gary spent watching the sun set. She lets them fall freely as she continues to down the whole handle. With only a few sips left, the bottle slips from her hand, shattering on the tile floor. Alcohol and glass scatter everywhere.

She unceremoniously drops to her knees, meaning to clean up the mess. "Ouch," she mumbles, falling to her bum and examining the glass shard now lodged into her shin. Azurill makes a move to run towards her, but Misty holds her hand out. "'s dangerous," she slurs out, keeping the Pokémon away. Misty rips the shard out, not caring about the blood gliding down her leg. She stands, legs wobbly and the room dipping and swaying. Her foot steps on glass, and when she puts weight on it, it slides from the wet tile. She loses her footing, her whole body falling forward.

The side of Misty's head smacks against the edge of the pool. She slips into the water, too dazed and drunk to move her limbs. The further down she sinks, the more okay with it she becomes. She doesn't fight it. She doesn't panic.

Azurill on the other hand runs to the side of the pool. He dives in and with all the strength he can muster, tries to lift Misty's limp body to the surface. But with no help from her, Azurill can't do it. He hops out of the massive pool and runs out of the gym into the streets of Cerulean City looking for anyone that can help.

Every second counts as he frantically searches the streets. "Azurill?" A familiar voice says curiously. "What are you doing out here without Misty?"

* * *

 **Y'all! They switched all my classes to online ones and now I have to pretty much teach myself German and ya girl is going to FAIL.**


End file.
